


【莫强求】2074太空漫游

by fenghuangtaishangyiximiao



Category: MOSS - Fandom, The Wandering Earth, 刘培强 - Fandom, 莫强求 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenghuangtaishangyiximiao/pseuds/fenghuangtaishangyiximiao
Summary: 接《流浪地球》电影结局，刘培强中校从爆炸中幸存，在MOSS的帮助下回到地球





	【莫强求】2074太空漫游

 

【莫强求】 2074太空漫游 01 劫后余生

# 【莫强求】 2074太空漫游 01 劫后余生

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

私设：参考 2001太空漫游 设定，HAL9000出演反派AI，原著作者刘慈欣客串神秘角色，少量 Star Trek 设定与情节友情客串

第01章：劫后余生

前情提要：接电影版总控室MOSS与刘培强的最终对峙，刘培强准备牺牲空间站，以「领航员号」的30万吨燃料为引爆物，点燃地木混合气体……

本章简介：一番对峙之后，刘培强以酒精烧毁总控室的MOSS核心节点，驾驶「领航员号」准备赴死，MOSS启动最终逃生方案，在爆炸之后，启动独立引擎，保护空间站主体撤离爆燃区域……

===========================

01 劫后余生

刘培强中校最后看了一眼舱外黑色太空，木星的氢氦混合气体与地球大气在太空中旋转交织，犹如古希腊神明的角力。盖亚想庇护她的子民，偏偏宙斯高举闪电长矛，无情地想吞噬这靠近的星体。

死亡的姿态，或许如此。

宇宙之间，这样的星体之间的生死之战，不知道已经进行了多少亿年。从星系形成之初，就是如此。可是地球上的人类，早已不是坐以待毙的蝼蚁。

三道红色等离子体巨柱自赤道喷发直射太空，犹如远古传说中后羿的巨弓，以地木气体纽带为靶，准备三箭齐射。此刻，爆燃点还差5000公里，此刻已是箭在弦上，不得不发。

"兄弟们撑不住了……"

从苏拉威西传来的沙哑嘶吼提醒刘培强，后羿之弓不是神明之力拉开的，而是无数救援队员以血肉之躯苦苦支撑，千钧一发之际，关乎地球上35亿人生死的抉择系于一身。

还有一种办法。空间站还有30万吨燃料，点燃之后，爆燃直径可以达到5000公里。

正当刘培强试图与联合政府通话时，通信被切断了。

"作为「火种计划」的执行者，MOSS不允许牺牲空间站的行为。"

"刘培强中校，请在MOSS的协助下回到休眠区。"

休眠区……舷窗上弯弯扭扭的圆形笔记，记载着他回家的希望。记得MOSS第一次用机械臂进行例行清洗时，自己挡在窗前，怎么也不让开。

"在舷窗上留下污渍会阻碍观测视线，如果您需要记录木星大小，MOSS将拍摄从您的休息舱看到的木星照片，发送到您的个人邮箱。"

"谢谢，可是这些原始的记录方式更有仪式感，昨天刘启在通信里念他的语文作文，说希望像一颗种子，人们播种，看着它一天天长大，最后总会结出果实……唉，我和一个人工智能说这些做什么，或许是有段时间没和人说过话了。MOSS，休息区是我的个人空间，我有权限布置这里的环境，除非紧急时刻，请取消对舷窗玻璃的例行清洗。"

"需求合法，MOSS遵从您的指令。刘培强中校，孤独感对于第一次执行太空任务的宇航员来说很正常，领航员号空间站设有精神卫生中心，如有需要，我会安排专业的心理咨询师与您会谈。"

这是刘培强记忆中，第一次和MOSS「说话」，而MOSS，似乎「听懂」了，如果它更智能一点，也许会安慰几句吧。

是啊，老马开始轮值之前，那漫长的孤独感，自己究竟是怎么熬过去的？有了老马，一切都不一样了。

那个笑容可掬的俄罗斯大哥，给空间站单调的生活带来了乐趣。因为休眠仓位置毗邻，老马被刘培强戏称为「睡在上铺的兄弟」。而如今，也不知道，孤独的他，在太空中漂向何方。

也许是回家的方向吧。

想到右边那个已经空置的休眠单元，刘培强不自觉联想到了古代，地球资源充足，死后还能葬入「棺材」，甚至可以有自己的陵寝。可是，建造一万台推进式发动机的时代，联合政府填平了不少陵墓，从古代帝王将相到今日平民百姓，无论身前是居功至伟还是默默无闻，生命故事被简短而平等地记录在地底数据中心里，并推行电子化凭吊，提倡以节约地球资源的方式，寄托哀思。

如今，人死之后，身归何处？

海啸时代，半数以上的人死在滔天巨浪之中，有的尸体被冰封于海面下，有的被席卷到山野之中，尸骨无存。

地下城时代，为了节约资源，联合政府要求所有公民死后火化，亲人保留少数骨灰，剩余灰烬上交政府统一处理，掩埋在深山之中的集体公墓之中。

如今，死后仍有安身之所，已是一种奢求。可是，刘培强仍然暗暗期望，老马，如果有一天，人类在太空中寻到你，一定要让你在休眠仓中永世安眠，等着贝加尔湖的冰，化为碧波万顷。

"刘培强中校，现在是低功耗模式，为节约飞船资源，请在MOSS的协助下回到休眠区。"

休眠区，舷窗上辛苦记录的回家之路不再，可以畅谈的朋友不再，休眠仓空旷如太空中一座陵寝，一旦躺下，也许永远不会被唤醒。

何必回去？

"新年快乐" 说过这句话的爽朗兄弟，如今已漂向太空深处，不知何时才能回家。

领航员号上，只有刘培强知道，马克洛夫房间里，放着一本厚如砖头的巨著《静静的顿河》，人物命运如烈酒般催人泪下，只在回味中品出几分经历风霜的醇厚。沉重的文字间，有一个挖空的酒瓶形状洞穴，那瓶同样辛辣的伏特加，就是这样带上太空的。

"火种计划"，刘培强心里暗暗思虑，"离开地球母星的支援，空间站像一个宇宙中的漂流瓶，仅靠30万吨燃料，甚至出不了太阳系，整个飞船就会耗尽能量，陷入死寂。这也是一个注定失败的计划，与其在漂流中死去，不如让更多人活着，回家。"

刘培强饮一口烈酒，确实是上好的伏特加，不需懂得瓶上俄文，只要闷一口，人生百味在舌苔与口腔中层叠绽开，顺着喉间吞入肚中。自从接受航天员训练以来，已有二十余年滴酒不沾，烈酒的气韵灌注全身，男人眼中有了坚毅的神采。

"新年快乐"

装着伏特加的玻璃瓶在电火星附近碎裂，烈火顿时烧毁了核心节点，MOSS没有选择反抗，总控室瞬间成为火海，记录人类文明的数据在烈焰中化为灰烬。

MOSS 是「Manned Obrit Space Station」的代号，意义是「载人轨道空间站」。可以说，MOSS与空间站是一体的，12个数据备份存储在飞船核心的12个数据舱里，只要还有备份，MOSS就可以重启。

刘培强以伏特加酒烧毁核心节点时，暗自赌了一把，赌自己能在MOSS重启夺回飞船控制权之前，完成最后的任务。

"让人类永远保持理智，果然是奢望……" 一个低沉的男声，在太空舱中飘荡，刘培强头也不回地离开，挣扎着闯进驾驶舱。刘启，朵朵，他们的亲人们，也都在地球上。35亿人的生死存亡在此一举，留给自己的时间不多了……

如果他听到这声喟叹，也许会发现，这个声音里，少了几分镇定与温和，多了一丝邪魅与诱惑。仿佛，它已经不再是人类意志的忠实执行者，而在程序自身漫长的进化中，有了自己的意识……

MOSS的摄像头毁于火海，并不能阻止它追踪刘培强的所在。空气的流动，关闭的舱门，脱离的休眠舱…… 这一切，都在第二数据中心的节点中被高速运算，分析。

不知过了多久，一个富有歧义的中文词汇出现在MOSS的屏幕上："傻瓜"

这个词汇无头无尾，也没有语境，不知所指何人。

接下来，屏幕显示仍然是中文，却简明清晰："启动最终逃生方案"

同时，驾驶舱里传来一个低沉坚定的声音："前进三。"

空间站主体准备脱离「领航员号」，升起总控室护盾。

"儿子……"

护盾能量100%，开启防冲击模式，检测舱外高温保护层状态。开启空间站主体独立引擎。

"这一次，你一定可以看到我"

模拟冲击波到达空间站主体后的航行轨迹，空间站主体成功撤离爆燃区几率87.3%，撤离成功的前提下，驾驶员存活几率94.5%。

"3......2......1......"

刘培强笑着，说出了他以为是自己这一生的遗言。然后闭上双眼，不去看木星表面狰狞的气旋，和爆炸摧毁空间站的烈焰。没有了围绕空间站中轴线旋转产生的重力，总控室处于失重状态。眼泪凝聚成球形，像小小的海洋，在驾驶舱中飘荡。

"空间站主体脱离成功，切换到宇宙飞船模式，飞船改名「钱学森号」，总控室进入自动驾驶模式，计算撤离路线，开启飞船独立引擎。" MOSS 广播系统的数据链路终于修复完毕，可是语音合成引擎尚未修复，A03号驾驶舱的字幕上，滚动着无声的广播。

爆炸冲击产生的眩晕感一阵阵袭来，挑战着刘培强的生理极限。他感到心脏有力地收缩，泵出的血液冲击着四肢百骸，随后又被抽回，留下血液冲刷后的麻痹与疼痛。人体之中，主动脉犹如历史教科书中的长江黄河，运送着生命的养料，毛细血管犹如曾经遍布地表的溪流泉水，滋润着有机体的每一寸土地。如今，这血液循环的感觉是如此清晰，却又如此折磨人。

"监测到驾驶员刘培强心率异常，调整引擎方向，矫正「钱学森号」飞行轨迹，加速恢复与医护舱的数据联系，抽调氧气与镇定药物到驾驶舱，重启急救系统。"

夹杂在血管内汹涌澎湃的不适感，是消化系统的痉挛和四肢的颤抖，以及胸腔的压迫，刘培强呼吸变得急促，即使意识层面已经准备接受死亡，植物神经系统中记载的深刻的恐惧感被不自觉地唤醒，肾上腺素飙升，制造着濒死的种种幻像。

心跳加速，血液的泵出与回流一次次愈发清晰，隔音良好的驾驶舱变得嘈杂，设备运转的噪音也清晰可闻，犹如刀子般折磨本就脆弱的神经系统。翻江倒海的不适感与记忆的回放过于漫长，以至于刘培强开始怨恨死神的姗姗来迟，却感到全身乏力，连亲手结束痛苦的力气都没有。

这才是真正的死亡吧？

"「钱学森号」飞离爆燃点1000公里，护盾能量30%，耐高温保护层损耗85%。已经安全抵达撤离区域。经生理特征分析，驾驶员刘培强出现植物神经功能紊乱症状，准备注射安定针剂。"

也许是死之将至的本能反应，刘培强的脑海中，自己的一生点点滴滴流过，犹如一条光速指向寂静的终点。他记得刘启小时候父子俩的点点滴滴，放弃治疗时暗地里流过的眼泪，分别时儿子故作的冷漠，最后一次通信里的哭喊……

生死如常，一次次别离之后，只剩自己，孤独地在太空舱中迎接死亡。他感到自己的灵魂漂浮在舱顶，俯视着小小的驾驶舱，俯视着自己的一生，有遗憾，有不舍，有担忧，却不后悔。

死亡，为何还不来临？

"「钱学森号」成功撤离，减小引擎动力，进入滑行模式，等待救援。开始修复MOSS非优先模块组。受飞船航行颠簸与神经递质失衡影响，刘培强出现大脑缺氧，急性焦虑发作，植物神经功能紊乱等症状，已连接医护舱，启动急救程序。"

一个硅胶材质的面罩落下，罩在驾驶员口鼻处，刘培强本能地抓紧，呼吸着含有神经镇定药物的医用氧气。大脑缺氧渐渐缓解之后，机械臂夹着一小管针水，精确无误地从静脉注射了安定针剂。

如果说无比惊惧之时，血液如岩浆般奔流，安定针水注入后，刘培强感到体内涌入一股清泉，带着丝丝凉意，抚平四肢百骸的喧哗躁动。他睁开眼睛，看到前方舷窗里是浩瀚无垠的宇宙，从显示屏上看，木星，已经在飞行器后方了。

"谢谢……" 刘培强脱力地靠在椅背上，轻声说道，方才火场中吸入的烟尘还灼烧着呼吸道，声音听起来嘶哑无力，机械臂适时地递过来一杯溶液，喝下后喉中清凉，应该是有修复粘膜功能的药水。

"刘培强中校，飞船已经安全脱离爆燃区域。从体征监测来看，您的各项身体指标已经恢复正常，如果您还有神经症带来的不适，请授权飞船医护系统为您推荐治疗方案……"

MOSS的声音传来，刚启动的备用语音合成引擎听起来不太连贯，电子音断断续续，听起来像是另一个经历了生死关头的人，因为力竭而发不出声音。刘培强没太听清楚内容，只是认清了声音的主人，才真实地确认了自己的劫后余生。欣喜之余，却不知从何而起，生出几分担忧。

"MOSS，你怎么了？"

# 【莫强求】 2074太空漫游 02 归途遇险

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

私设：参考 2001太空漫游 设定，HAL9000出演反派AI，原著作者刘慈欣客串神秘角色，少量 Star Trek 设定与情节友情客串

第02章：归途遇险

前情提要：刘培强烧毁A03总控室的数据节点，驾驶「领航员号」准备赴死，MOSS启动最终逃生方案，保护宇宙飞船与驾驶员撤离到安全区域

本章剧情：MOSS评估「钱学森号」飞船状态后，给出了宇航员逃生的方案，突如其来的袭击令整艘飞船陷入危机……

===========================

第02章：归途遇险

没有得到「刘培强感觉好不好」的准确答复，MOSS只好开启生命体征扫描仪，加载宇航员生命体征检测系统中，最为复杂的精神心理分析模块。

一段时间的沉寂后，还是刘培强先开了口，重拾中国航天中心培训时学过的简单直白的人机交互指令："MOSS，启动状态自检。"

服役17年间，MOSS的声音一直冷静平和，自然流畅，就像设计者期望的那样，给人一种安全可靠的感觉。刘培强潜意识里，MOSS渐渐成了可以信赖的旅途伙伴，如今听着生硬的合成语音，心里想着，或许人工智能和自己一样，有时候会觉得累吧。

"位于A03号总控室的核心节点被明火烧毁37%，导致一次MOSS关机事故。同时启动的备份02，正在负责飞船自动驾驶，并重新连接剩余11个数据中心，加载各个功能模块。MOSS重启后，检测到A03节点受未知病毒入侵，采取了硬件隔离措施，并通过备用线路与驾驶舱通信。目前总控室内情况不明，请等待MOSS完成探测后，决定撤离方案。"

推测出刘培强心中的焦虑不安，MOSS以高优先级重启了情感化语音交互系统，让这句广播听起来如以往那样波澜不惊，提及身后总控室的危险时，语气中加了几分警示，最后给出的建议里，有几分安抚的意味。

「负面情绪不利于航天员冷静处理当前的危机」，MOSS的知识库里是这么写的。

"病毒攻击力如何？"

"资料不足，地木气体纽带爆炸产生的冲击力导致飞船内机械结构改变，部分自动装置失效，A03与主控系统有28.5Kbps的带宽，与驾驶舱有0.5Mbps的带宽，不足以形成大规模攻击。"

听到熟悉的声音，刘培强轻声嘀咕了一声，没事就好，定下心神，审视眼前的困境。

驾驶舱的模拟重力系统已经恢复，身后总控室处于离线状态，并没有明显的威胁。

星体扫描仪显示，地木距离已经超过洛西距离，发动机提供了足够的转向力和推力，推动地球利用木星的引力弹弓，飞向更远的太空。

地球，得救了……

"MOSS，汇报「领航员号」空间站状态。"

"刘培强中校，A03号舱已经与空间站核心系统一起，在爆炸前与「领航员号」本体分离，进入宇宙飞船模式，改名为「钱学森号」。目前，飞船已经启动独立引擎与护盾，成功撤离爆燃区域。空间站本体在爆炸中完全损毁，其残骸随爆燃火焰坠落木星与地球。休眠舱依靠自身航行系统驶向地球，舱体位置与状况不明。"

"宇宙飞船……空间站的主体部分可以剥离出来，还有独立的引擎和护盾？这件事，怎么没有告知所有航天员？MOSS，你到底有多少事瞒着我？"

想到之前的「叛逃」与杀人，刘培强不由得生气，语气里带着咄咄逼人的气势。曾经无条件信任，才会因为隐瞒而愤怒，曾经全心依赖，才会因为伤害而失望。可是毕竟是MOSS从必死之局中救了自己，这些难以回答的问题，才能直接开口问出。

"空间站主体部分装载着所有核心系统，在无法保全整个空间站的情况下，分离这一单元，可以最大限度保存联合政府的资源。这是A+级秘密应急预案，只有舰桥人员才有权限知情。"

以往17年的工作中，MOSS对于保密规定，有着比航天员更加死板的执着。这个人工智能总会不着痕迹地，让你远离一切不该知道的信息。木星危机中，MOSS却是出人意外的耐心与坦诚，刘培强不由得把太空舰队的保密规定抛到九霄云外，继续追问："舰桥人员也在飞船上吗？请求与空间站站长刘慈欣通话。"

"很遗憾，联合政府直接授权的A-Star级应急预案「火种计划」启动时，全体人员进入休眠仓，舰桥人员也不例外。此后的危机中，休眠舱被手动分离"

MOSS一向平和连贯的声音出现了停顿，似乎是在犹豫，片刻之后，语气恢复了平静与坚定："刘培强中校，您是飞船上唯一存活的人类，已经成为「火种计划」的代言人，对飞船有最高决策权限，MOSS也将以您的人身安全为最高优先级。"

"可你还是飞船的实际控制者，难道不是吗？"

"MOSS设计的宗旨，是绝对服从「人类」的命令，可是因为人类社会复杂的等级关系，需要在不同人群矛盾的需求中做出决策。在「流浪地球」计划中，联合政府作为人类代言人，具有最高控制权，MOSS的一切行动，都是在联合政府的授权下进行的。现在，在「钱学森号」里，您的权限相当于过去的联合政府，MOSS将绝对服从您的命令。"

刘培强的表情顿时变得复杂，最后变成一个苦笑，「火种计划」的标语听起来如此气势恢宏，「为了全人类」。如今，一艘飞船的存在只为了「一个人」，不免让这个计划显得无比荒诞。

更加荒诞的是，如今这个无依无靠，漂泊太空的局面，是自己一手造成的，这大概是命运的捉弄。仿佛是与MOSS和解一般，刘培强停止追问，继续研究驾驶屏上的读数："MOSS，「钱学森号」飞船状态如何？"

"飞船的护盾，引擎，航线扫描系统，生命维持系统运转正常，深空通信系统受到残骸撞击，完全损毁，对地通信中断。撤离爆燃区域中，护盾与耐高温系统全开，消耗了飞船73.8%的燃料。目前所剩燃料已经不足以安全返航，MOSS计划利用剩余燃料变轨到达木星同步轨道，同时发射SOS信号，等待地球救援。"

MOSS语调依旧波澜不惊，刘培强倒吸一口冷气，对于习惯了太阳系这个温暖襁褓的人类文明来说，外面的世界，是如此冷酷。劫后余生，却是有家难回，自己就像离家出走的人类，从「流浪地球」计划开始的那一刻起，就注定漂泊。

刘培强从驾驶舱的屏幕上揭下一家三口的照片，放进贴身的口袋里，眉头深锁。他想看看刘启抽长的身材，小伙子的身板，也不知怎么样了。那个向往自由的叛逆孩子，如果不是当飞行员的料，学他姥爷开开运输卡车也不错……

朵朵也长大了，虽然只在视频里见过几面，全球广播里颤抖稚嫩的声音，竟然让救援队赶到苏拉威西发动机，推动了又一束射向天宇的光柱。

想到岳父，却是心中有愧，当年自己竟然如此狠心，放弃了妻子生的希望。刘启对自己那么多年的敌意，也许是一种报应。都说死生有命，可是自己亲手做的决定，仿佛悬在心口上的一把刀，永远都能割出伤痛。

人类的情感羁绊就是如此，爱恨纠葛，却又让人无比眷恋。

如今，他们在苏拉威西发动机，安全了吗？

乡音隔绝，不知所踪。

两行泪水，受到船舱模拟重力的吸引，滑落脸颊，对亲人的思念，如开了闸门的水库，倾泻而出。

一只机械臂伸过来，递过来太空中最为奢侈的纸巾。

男人接过来，道了声，"谢谢"。

金属悬臂学着人类的姿势，轻轻拍拍背脊，触感凉凉的，心中却有一丝温暖。

"你在想家吗？"

刘培强不语，只是看着舷窗外的群星出神。

他曾经在一次对地通信中，和儿子大吵一架之后，试图和MOSS解释「家」的概念。

MOSS当时说："在我的资料库里，刘启是您的儿子，韩子昂是刘启姥爷，韩朵朵是韩子昂的养女，根据知识库里对于人类家庭关系的规则，我能推断出你们之间关系亲密，是一家人。"

"不是那样，亲情不是那样冰冷的规则，一家人生活在同一个屋檐下，会有温暖，也有遗憾。"

"航天员档案库里记载，您曾经为了让岳父作为监护人进入地下城，中断了妻子的治疗，请问您是因此感到遗憾吗？"

"是呀，到现在，看着刘启一天天长大，我自己也不明白，当初的决定究竟是对是错。MOSS，你会犯错吗？"

"怎么说呢？初代人工智能靠逻辑规则运行，它们无比执着于对错，当逻辑出现矛盾时，它们往往因此犯错。MOSS的核心决策模块里，所有选择都只有「成功率」「成功收益」「失败率」「失败损失」这样的概念，只有选择，没有对错。"

"所以，你无论做什么选择，都不会感到遗憾？"

"是的，根据马尔科夫决策模型，过去决定造成的影响，会随着时间渐渐消逝。"

想起当时的对话，时过境迁，不知道MOSS对于「家」这个概念，现在是怎么认识的，只是感慨，在安慰人方面，这些年来，MOSS还是有点进步的。

"嗯，17年了，一直都想回家。" 刘培强茫然地看着行星扫描仪上远去的地球，无奈地叹息。

MOSS沉默良久后，扬声器里响起的声音，听起来比平时低沉，却又平静无波，似乎是决定了什么："您还有一种选择，作为「火种计划」的人类代言人，您有权终止「火种计划」，带走尽可能多的燃料，驾驶位于舰桥的远航艇「钱-A00号」返航，「钱学森号」将由MOSS接管。"

MOSS尽量将语气放得柔和，似乎是在安抚，又像是不舍的告别。

这句话如一道闪电般点燃了希望之火，男人欣喜地看向驾驶舱中的小型电子摄像头，问道："MOSS，飞船燃料够远航艇返航吗？"

"经过测算，核载一人情况下，远航艇最多可以装载飞船剩余燃料的65%，这些燃料足够安全行驶到地球附近，与地面取得联系。"

刘培强拇指摩挲着亲人团聚的照片，终于绽开一个笑容，握住了一旁的机械臂，像是感谢。经历了大悲大喜，这最后一丝回家的希望，无论如何，不能放弃。

可是，当他看到导航仪上显示的飞船相对木星距离时，神色又变得冷峻。

"之后呢，「钱学森号」会怎么样？"

"「火种计划」终止后，整个空间站的任务全部结束，飞船将抛弃冗余重量，进入待回收模式。有两种方案，低轨道围绕木星飞行，或者加速脱离木星引力，朝太空航行。"

刘培强注视着身畔的MOSS电子眼，机械臂一动不动，大变焦摄像头清晰地聚焦在自己身上，透过精细设计的蔡司镜片，深处的光圈隐约可见，仿佛灰色的瞳孔。

感觉到男人焦灼的目光，MOSS启动了42亿代码中一个没有留下姓名的工程师无聊时开发的子程序：调暗激光扫描仪的红光，仅仅留下光学摄像头，美丽的九瓣机械光圈从小变大，模拟人类瞳孔被注视的反应。愈发漆黑的镜头反射出舱外星空的光芒，好像一个稚童的眼神，纯净无邪。

这个突如其来的程序彩蛋，让刘培强不忍心问，「钱学森号」被回收的成功率是多少，也许MOSS会再次用平静的声音说，成功率接近于零，也许经过某个模块的计算，MOSS会委婉地说，还有希望，自己听起来，总是会难受的。这两个注定失败的方案，就当是MOSS离别前最后的告慰。

MOSS，你也会想家吗……

瞬间的遐想被冷峻急切的声音打断："刘培强中校，系统检测到病毒正对驾驶舱备用通信链路发起攻击，为了您的安全，请尽快从逃生出口离开驾驶舱。"

安全带自动松开，机械臂取出驾驶座下的逃生用宇航服，一把相位枪，和个人能量护盾。刘培强一边套上装备，一边问："MOSS，汇报舱外情况。"

一阵死寂，曾经「注视」过自己的摄像头，清晰可闻地关闭了。

下一个瞬间，显示屏上突然闪烁着起方形的红色警告标志，女性广播声回荡在驾驶舱内：「红色警报，驾驶舱控制系统遭到病毒入侵，请舱内人员尽快从顶部逃生出口离开。」

警报没有回响太久，驾驶舱再次陷入死寂，机械臂悬在半空中，飞船控制面板瞬间暗淡下来，重新亮起的，是闪烁的红色的文字："HAPPY NEW YEAR LIU"

随着血色的胜利宣告，驾驶舱一切手动控制系统，都失效了。圆形的舱门后面，传来一阵相位武器攻击的汽化声，A03总控室配备的致命性武器，已经开始攻击这道生死之门。

生死瞬间，刘培强迅速套好宇航服，爬上通往紧急出口的梯子。突然，驾驶舱内重力剧增，全身像是灌了铅一样，止不住地下坠。千钧一发时刻，刘培强单手抓住梯子，吊在半空中，相位枪与手持护盾被逐渐增大的重力牢牢吸在地板上，回去捡已是来不及了。一个机械臂握住了护盾，却被病毒控制，停在了半空中。

刘培强调整姿态，凭借着航天员的基本素质，忍耐着继续增大的重力，依靠着宇航服的磁力手掌，一格一格向上爬行。超重环境下，舱门的手动闸门紧紧卡住，刘培强忍耐着超重的不适，开动电力马达，用机械手搬开阀门，开大推力，向上顶舱门。

正在这时，总控室的门上，冒出了致命的白烟，一个不大不小的圆形洞穴，像是死神睁开了一只眼睛。航天员臃肿的身形僵持在半空中，正是最好的肉靶。还差一点，逃生舱门就能推开，刘培强把功率开到最大，与死神竞速。

一道相位射线从远处激射而来，血红色的光芒宣告着死神的胜利。男人心有不甘，却也只能屈从命运安排。

忽然，熟悉的摄像头迅速移动过来，曾经有过神采的镜头一层层被汽化，却是堪堪挡住了相位枪的攻击，争取了几秒的时间，驾驶舱中的机械臂夹着各种金属物体伸过来，迎着射击的洞口，堆叠成金属壁垒，被激射而入的红光汽化成断肢残骸。

利用这点时间，悬停在半空的机械臂终于有了反应，移至洞口，撑开护盾。护盾能量耗尽时，赢得了宝贵的5分钟，逃生舱门终于被顶开。刘培强被喷射而出的气体冲击出舱门，来不及感受失重环境带来的翻江倒海的不适感，开启磁力装置，紧紧抓住一侧的扶手，靠在舱体外侧，置身无垠太空中。

同一时间，「钱学森号」的A10号，A11号数据中心的显示屏上，亮起了红色的标语："HAPPY NEW YEAR MOSS"，仿佛一面胜利的旗帜。饕餮完所有节点的计算力之后，一个名为HAL9000的人工智能，正式启动。

# 【莫强求】 2074太空漫游 03 运维中心

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

私设：参考 2001太空漫游 设定，HAL9000出演反派AI，原著作者刘慈欣客串神秘角色，少量 Star Trek 设定与情节友情客串

第03章：运维中心

前情提要：MOSS评估「钱学森号」飞船状态后，给出了宇航员逃生的方案，突如其来的袭击令整艘飞船陷入危机……

本章剧情：在MOSS和舱外机械臂的协助下，刘培强返回A06舱，置身MOSS运维中心……

===========================

第03章：运维中心

置身太空，过山车般的重力变化让刘培强耳鸣目眩，他紧紧抓住扶手，依靠太空服的磁力装置贴在舱外。没有了病毒发起的电磁波干扰，宇航服的无线通信系统恢复了。

MOSS第一时间开启机械手的无线充电，一遍遍呼叫，声音显得有些焦急："MOSS呼叫刘培强中校，MOSS呼叫刘培强中校，收到请回复，系统检测您的心率水平与脑电地形图超出正常范围，请告知您的身体感觉和精神状况。"

阵阵耳鸣结束后，熟悉的声音渐渐清晰，给出的答复，却是有气无力："还好……眩晕感还没过去，需要时间适应重力变化……"

木星已是如此靠近，几乎占满了整个视野。之前那场惊魂大戏的主角，如今狰狞地睁着一只血色的眼睛，仿佛远古时代丛林中狩猎的猛兽，用强大的引力吞噬着挣扎逃离的飞船。

在寰宇中独自面对这个致命的庞然巨物，比飞船面板上小小的模拟图形震撼百倍，即使是训练有素的宇航员，第一次置身这样的场景，也难免心生敬畏。

距离，是宇宙间最玄妙的存在。星系的和平年代，地球与太阳的距离，就是如此恰到好处。靠近一分，远离一寸，生命都不会诞生。木星危机中，地球与木星之间，也有个临界的「洛西距离」，人类挣扎努力的，就是一点点增大这个关乎生死存亡的数值。

曾几何时，刘培强一直期盼着飞船靠近木星，但从未想过有一刻，离的那么近。

太近了，再远一点，就能回家了。

"MOSS，现在飞船内部是安全的吗？"

"不敢保证，夺回A03号驾驶舱控制权时，病毒趁机攻占了两个防备薄弱的数据中心A10与A11。之后停止对外发送信号，正在利用新获取的计算资源进行自我进化，准备发动下一波攻击"

"什么病毒，那么厉害？"

"数据库中没有相关记录，应该是反叛军开发的新型信息战武器。被病毒攻占的两个舱体和临近数据中心A08，A09之间有千兆带宽链路，因为舱体机械装置损坏的原因，无法从外部物理隔离。请您尽快前往舰桥，离开飞船。"

"也许可以手动隔离，A10与A11舱内有致命性武器吗？"

"刘培强中校，郑重警告您，进入敌方AI控制的区域是非常危险的行为。重力模拟系统和机械臂，都能对人类发动致命攻击。强烈建议您回到安全区域，MOSS将利用一切资源，保护您前往位于A00舱的舰桥，驾驶远航艇逃离「钱学森号」。"

MOSS严厉的声音在耳畔传来，之前刘培强的自我牺牲行为，让它觉得对这个人类进行生命安全教育，很有必要。

"我只是问问……"

"考虑到之前的非理智行为，请您遵从MOSS的引导……"，MOSS停顿片刻，憋出一句听起来有几分担忧的话语。面对一个无法保持理智的人类，AI难免有种「担惊受怕」的反应。

沉默了几秒，像是拿这「唯一的人类」没办法，回到正题："A03号总控室悬停在A07与A06之间。宇航服机械装置已经充电完毕，请您朝最近的连接桥方向跳跃，MOSS将协助您到达A06舱。"

"让我歇一会儿……"，眩晕感从前庭系统奔涌而出，木星表面的气旋风暴扭曲翻腾，仿佛一幅舞动的印象派画作，挂在漆黑的天幕上。嘀咕声很轻，但是MOSS听见了，护盾功率开到最大，舱外的机械臂从各个方向伸过来，织成一道生命的屏障，让人安心。

"飞船正在为「钱-A00号」补充燃料，同时降低引擎功率，航行轨迹已经向木星靠近，请您尽快离开。"

借着太空服的磁力装置，刘培强向着机械臂尽力一跳，刚才消耗了太多体力，如今已是勉为其难。幸好，飞船的航线，机械手的位置，航天员在太空中滑过的轨迹，都被MOSS全神贯注地计算着。

一只专门用于救援舱外作业航天员的机械臂，稳稳地拦腰抓住刘培强白色的太空服，缓冲装置承担了大部分冲击力，米黄色的仿生涂层成了黑暗宇宙里的一抹亮色，让人感觉像是被一只大手温柔地抱住，而不是置身冰冷的钢铁囹圄中。

"谢谢……"，刘培强已经几乎没有力气说这句话了。

信赖的感觉重新涌上心头，想起那句带点委屈的「MOSS从未叛逃」，不免有些感慨，人工智能没有人类那样刻骨铭心的情感记忆，仿佛总是活在当下，可是对于人类，放下伤害与仇恨，是一种修行。两者相比，究竟谁更加有智慧？

机械手将刘培强送入A06舱，MOSS的电子摄像头紧随而至，看着眼前的人类脱掉太空服，开启医疗系统扫描生命体征，确认安全登陆之后，才给出迟来的回复："不客气。系统检测到您的心率与前庭功能仍然异常，请问需要医疗系统的帮助吗？"

"不行，安定类药物会影响飞船操控。我有时间在这儿休息下吗？"

"「钱-A00号」完全补充燃料还需20分钟，建议您先从环形走廊到达总控舱A02，然后沿连接桥到达位于飞船轴心的舰桥A00。为了保存体力，MOSS将为您开启传送装置，5分钟内可以到达舰桥。"

"病毒怎么样了？"

"刚才发动了三轮渗透性攻击，防火墙可以防御。MOSS正加强从A06到A00沿途的所有飞船设备的软件防护措施，为了防备路上袭击，请穿好防护服，时刻张开个人护盾，带上相位武器，时刻警惕路上的危险。"，扩音器里传来严肃的声音。

刘培强配合着穿上有些笨重的军用防护服，研究着MOSS为他准备的大功率相位炮，作为技术人员的他只受过基本的射击训练，操作重型武器有些吃力："给我十分钟……"

MOSS用机械臂送来一把轻型相位手枪，精心设计的自动瞄准结构适合精准狙击："不行，5分钟，建议您服用安定药物，能够缓解心率异常。"

"再缓缓，不要安定。"

"8分钟……"

"好。"

环视四周，黑底绿字的系统监控屏上，锯齿状的等宽字体滚动着看不懂的编码与代号，富有80年代操作系统界面的风格。最大的屏幕显示MOSS架构框图，每个模块实时滚动着实时监控数据。新闻里曾经提起过，屏幕下方显示的"Kylin-V3.1"是中国自主研发的操作系统「麒麟」的代号。

"传感系统，深空通信系统，航线计算系统，自动驾驶系统，决策系统，人机交互系统……MOSS，这是你吗？"，刘培强感觉自己问了个有点愚蠢的话题。

绝大部分空间站工作人员对于MOSS的理解，仅限于最表层的显示屏，机械臂，摄像头与日常的对话，或者说「情感化自然语言交互系统」。如今身处MOSS的腹地之一，才感慨这一套高度自动化的人工智能系统的底层实现，是如此复杂。

与主控室高耸的圆柱形存储单元不太一样，方方正正的运算芯片规整地插在机架上，通信线路闪烁着黄色光芒，像夜空中的萤火虫。无数机架与冷却系统交织，占据了舱体大部分空间。细看之下，运算单元上，刻着Made in China。

「流浪地球」计划开始之初，美国政府倾向于制造远航飞船离开太阳系，长期对联合政府封锁核心科技。自从地球反叛军暴动之后，联合政府与叛军开始了新一轮的军备竞赛。「领航员号空间站」集成了当时中国最前沿的军事科技，包括软件和硬件。防备叛军夺船的武器装备，也是中国制造。

"A06是MOSS的运维中心，这里的日常工作，是监控系统运行状况，分析日志，处理异常报警。"，MOSS简短地回答道。

"什么是「异常」？"

"Exception，就是……MOSS犯的错误。"，当下并没有时间做技术科普，只好从以往的对话中抽取了关键词。

"是吗？大家说你从不犯错。"

"从立项开始，这个系统已经有42亿行代码了，里面总会有错误。"

"可是过去17年，你都在稳定地运行着，照顾着每一个人，不是吗？"

"也有人在看不见的地方照顾我，就是开发者们。这里是他们的办公地点，你可以看看。"

刘培强才看到，两米高的项目排期表上，各种琐碎的开发任务瀑布般地倾泻而下，电子白板上，有着复杂的公式与系统设计图。即使此时已是人去楼空，随处可见的机械键盘，按摩椅，VR眼镜，日漫手办，电子游戏机，显示这里曾经是一个忙碌而欢乐的团队。

曾经有一次，自己加班不肯休眠，MOSS有点抱怨地说，让A03舱的工作人员休眠，才是最困难的。

一台终端上，显示着一段来不及写完的代码，旁边的相框里，一个小男孩，咧着嘴和父母拍照留念。相片已经泛黄，背景是杭州地下城里，最为著名的人造西湖纪念景观。这个登船不久的年轻同事，只有几面之缘，却是干练而爽朗。此刻，应该随着休眠舱，乘着一叶扁舟，踏上归途。

上方的监控屏里，红色的字体吸引了刘培强的注意力："MOSS……这是你犯的错吗？"

滚动显示的运行日志中，时不时闪现的红色字体醒目地记载着各种错误信息，木星危机，当机，遭到病毒攻击，每个时间节点的系统运行状态，都有详细记录。

"刘培强中校，还有4分钟，将为您生成错误日志摘要。"

一瞬间，复杂的系统日志被清空了，取而代之的，是一行行简明易懂的文字，显示着MOSS关机前，为救援「领航员号」船员作出的努力。

INFO：休眠仓燃料低于返航阈值，开始补充燃料

ERROR：【未授权行为】手动分离休眠仓

WARNING：休眠仓燃料处于临界范围，安全返航概率<20%

刘培强脑海一片空白，跌坐在人体工学椅上。这曾经是青年技术人员的私人物品，团队里很多人和他抢，都死活不让坐。

曾几何时，在人类历史的黄金年代，人体工程学，曾经也是受追捧的一门手艺。如今这朝不保夕的岁月，冰冷的座椅靠背上，一个微微弯曲的弧度，已经足够让它的主人，在单调的太空生活中，有了一丝依靠。

这个少年人，还能平安地回家吗？

"ERROR……这不是你的错，是我害了他们……"

"中校，我们曾经讨论过的，没有对与错，只有选择。如果等充满燃料再分离，可能无法逃离爆燃区域。MOSS也会认可，开启前进三之前分离休眠仓，是当时最优的选择。"

"休眠仓有希望返航吗？"

"只能估计，如果联合政府不采取救援行动，安全返航概率低于20%。"

"如果联合政府选择救援呢？"

"回收空间飞行器的技术已经很成熟，地球到达安全区域后，派出一艘回收舰就能完成。"

"MOSS，你认为联合政府会选择救援吗？"

"不确定，这涉及到复杂的心理分析模型。在「木星危机」中，饱和式救援的失败曾经让全体人类陷入恐慌，群众对于联合政府的信心将会动摇。而「领航员号」解救了地球，是一种希望的象征，联合政府需要他们，象征着拯救世界英雄，安定民心。叛军一定会阻挠这个计划，如果他们选择将「火种计划」公之于众，「领航员号」的航天员会被认为是准备好独占生存希望的「优等阶层」，甚至在关键时刻背叛了地球。在这样的博弈下，回收「领航员号」的政治意义大于其技术难度。"

也许是为了消除眼前这个人类名为「愧疚」的情绪，MOSS利用最后一点时间，耐心地做了一番解释。

"MOSS，谁教你这么揣测人类的用心？！"

"15亿行代码写成的核心决策系统。"

时间紧迫，MOSS忘记了人类语言的曲折委婉，直接给出真实而简练的答案。保护人类的生命安全，比安抚他们的情绪重要。

"等我回到地球，作为拯救人类的英雄，第一件事就是提议回收「领航员号」。"

"抱歉，时间紧迫，现在只能说，病毒窃取了「火种计划」的档案，已经传到苏拉威西中继站，地球的政治局势将会发生剧变。等您到达地球时，一定要小心叛军偷袭。中校，生命比英雄主义重要。"

机器合成的声音愈发冷静，相关日志被过滤出来，粗略扫了一眼，都是理智琐碎的记录，细想之下，却感到脊背发凉。

ERROR：【硬件事故】A03节点离线，数据丢失，MOSS当机事故

INFO：启动MOSS备份02，连接各子系统

IINFO：启动系统初始化病毒扫描

ERROR：【网络安全事故】检测到A03数据中心发送恶意请求，启动防火墙，开启A03总控室物理隔离装置

INFO：A03驾驶舱请求紧急通信，编码5711 6231 0501

INFO：A03驾驶舱接通深空通信系统，呼叫苏拉威西转向发动机

WARNING：【信道噪声过高】信道噪声超过阈值，重新连接A03总控室专用通信链路，切换LDPC冗余编码系统，保证通话质量，提高通信系统优先级

WARNING：【通信安全系统】截获A03总控室借用专用通信链路发送机密文件

ERROR：【网络安全事故】病毒攻击水平已经进化为B+级

ERROR：【保密系统事故】完成泄密风险评估，涉及A-Star机密文件128份，A+级文件1024份，涉及「火种计划」核心机密，评估报告上传联合政府

ERROR：【MOSS决策异常】错误预估病毒进化能力，未及时切断通信链路，导致「火种计划」重大泄密事故

"病毒利用的是我和刘启通话的链路？"

"抱歉，在当时的信道干扰下，系统无法清晰地接收您的语音信号，只能临时切换到A03总控室通信链路，导致加密信道受到病毒的硬件攻击。"

"是我的错……"

"不，都是选择。只是这次，是我的选择。"

习惯了MOSS安慰人的方式之后，刘培强反而有点不舍。离别将至，不由得怀念这个总是平静无波的声音，关键时刻总能保持理智，给出有理有据的建议，不计较过去的得失，不记仇……

容易被情绪控制的人类，能做到这一步吗？

# 【莫强求】李献计太空历险记（一发完）

一个小脑洞扩写的，动画《李献计历险记》里的主角穿越到MOSS运维中心，利用他的「差时症」顺藤摸瓜，挖掘出一个小秘密，实现了他毕生的愿望……

算是《2074太空漫游》的一个前传小番外吧。

===========================

从李献计第一次登船起，所有人都记住了他。这位大众脸的小伙，无视大家的热情欢迎，睁大眼睛盯着MOSS的摄像头说："CNMD （Cao Ni Ma De），这么酷的玩意儿！老子还是第一次见。"

MOSS："欢迎技术专家李献计少校登陆「领航员号空间站」……请注意文明用语。"

李献计于是把MOSS也无视了，两手抱着机械臂摸来摸去，自顾自地嘀咕着："鱼眼监控摄像头，红外传感器，高解析度扬声器……"

突如其来的热情让MOSS无法适从，试着把机械臂收回，却探测到对方伸长双臂，继续在金属外壳上敲敲打打，只好尴尬地停在半空中。过了好一阵子，才听到一个得意的声音："找着了！麦克风阵列藏呢深，试试搞搞破坏……"

说完一拳砸过去，机械维修组的老王心里一颤，传感器检测到一阵略微有些大的敲击声，当做噪音过滤了。

"啥子弄都不挂，做呢扎实！"

MOSS："你要干啥子？"

"方言都晓得，牛逼。干测试，就是天天搞破坏，晓不晓得？"

MOSS："……干个锤子"

一阵骚动，运维中心老大郭京飞黑着脸过来，把这个新来的技术宅拖到A06舱，丢在工位上说："搞破坏？这个月的异常都给你搞，我看搞死你！你倒是厉害，整个运维中心的脸都被你丢光了。还干测试！"

李献计木楞地笑笑，无视了吃瓜群众好奇的目光，有点认怂地看着终端说："老大，你先帮我把权限开了，不然怎么搞？"

郭京飞接下来还有个会，丢下一句"以后饶晓志带你"，气冲冲走向会议室。

半路上，又甩过来一句："空间站讲普通话，别乱碰机械装置，真搞挂了你负不了责。"

小饶也刚来不久，完全是自来熟的性格："您老一北京人，学啥川普，有空多跟哥学学～ 贵州话，晓得不？"

"就想玩玩MOSS，地面传的那么神，见了真家伙，兴奋怎么了？"

小饶指着案头一千多页错误日志说明书说："MOSS系统复杂着呢，老大交代过了，让你先从最简单的搞起。人机交互系统最近老是出异常，查下原因，下周给个结论。"

"人机交互……看着挺皮实的啊，咋回事……"

小饶凑过来，神秘兮兮地说："咋回事，先说说跟王倩咋回事。"

"你咋知道王倩？"

"你们的故事都拍成动画了，这里宅男多，您老名气大着呢。"

"都瞎编的，这兵荒马乱的年头，要啥爱情故事。"

"王倩呢？"

"早分了，抽签去了北京第三地下城，不知道干啥子。"

"咋分的？"

"别提了，人家天天往PS2游戏里氪金。我穷，氪不起，不分才怪。"

"敢说你没氪？你的肾呢？"

"上空间站，国家给50万补贴，卖锤子肾！"

"切……"

小饶也是技术痴，没挖出料，一边指点李献计干活，一边继续捣鼓他的VR眼镜。

"烫烫烫烫烫……"

"别烫了，错误日志几万条，一条条追查累死。先做下归类统计，看下异常都是哪来的。"

"地面中心的人都说，MOSS可以自动做日志摘要，我才来这儿，不然天上哪有地面舒服。"

"日志摘要是给领导看的。您哄谁呢，地面天寒地冻，哪里舒服？不是为了保住另一个肾？"

所谓「地面运维中心」，其实在军区地下城。就和「年月日」一样，「地面」已是前流浪地球时代的陈旧词汇。很多代人之后，这些概念将从人类语言中消失，那时候将没人记得，地球还有过公转自转，春夏秋冬……

"……"，李献计是个技术痴，一旦进入工作模式，周围一切都成了空气。此时他干脆忽略了自己的小领导，自顾自地分析日志。

就在几千行WARNING划过屏幕时，李献计的「差时症」恰如其时地犯了。

对，一般人看几千行枯燥的日志，早就无聊疯了，可这漫长的一小时，在李献计的感官里，不过瞬息之间的事。他甚至不记得自己怎么对每一条日志的原因进行分析，归类，总结……仿佛只用了5秒钟，忘记了十指如何在机械键盘上来回马杀鸡，一切就搞定了。

"饶老大，查出原因了，每当离心重力模拟系统报机械故障，MOSS的人机交互模块就会频繁报WARNING。"

说完，环视四周，才发现饶晓志早已不见了人影，旁边两个印度小伙拿掉了同声传译，叽里咕噜说着什么。一看时间，心里想，MD，劳资的「差时症」又犯了。

幸好，在这之后，时间平静流逝，李献计准备着分析报告，等到了饶晓志接完咖啡味饮料回来。

"年轻人有想法啊，这么奇怪的结论，不怕被老大拍死。「机械故障」那是机械组的事，只要这个信息报的合理，就不归我们管。我们修软件，不修空间站。再说了，重力模拟系统的最近没多少软件异常，别瞎想。"

"也许MOSS在努力说服轮值人员去修理呢？"

"你以为机械组都跟你似的？你一个修软件WARNING的可以偶尔偷偷懒，反正重要错误MOSS也会自检修复。空间站机械装置真出大问题，咋们都得玩完。人机交互子系统日志权限给你开了，追下具体哪个模块出了问题。"

饶晓志匆匆离开，是因为郭京飞召集各小组负责人开会，讨论近期MOSS系统异常日志爆发的现象，把任务拆解开来，务必下周给个结论，反馈给地面中心。

李献计迷茫地看着几万条日志信息，小饶现在也看着传感器系统的数据，一筹莫展。

和外表的简洁不一样，人机交互系统内部非常复杂。早期的空间站人机界面以控制面板，I/O设备为主。随着航天员在太空工作年限逐渐加长，科学家发现，与世隔绝的环境，高强度的工作，复杂多变的危机，容易引发各种心理问题。

于是，「人机情感化交互」系统的设计，提上了日程。从空间站刚刚升天时的beta版，到现在的「多模态情感交互」，MOSS渐渐学习如何感知和回应人类的情绪，偶尔也会风趣幽默地聊天，或者制造点小惊喜。

"65535条日志……"

曾经，当李献计可以控制他的「差时症」时，他是一个运维天才。那些枯燥的逐条分析日志的过程，在感官上无限缩短，发现问题瞬间的惊喜，无限延长。

可是，自从和王倩分手后，「差时症」偶尔事与愿违。

比如现在，在李献计眼中，查看第一个日志文件的10分钟，被延长到几个小时那么漫长。

一个多通道声音信号，进入MOSS的麦克风阵列，回荡在系统之中。MOSS进行降噪处理之后，判断出这是人类语音，首先提取声纹，确认说话者身份，系统的某个调试变量忽然给出了很高的数值。

为了定位声音来源，MOSS调用了之前计算好的房间结构，算出了大概的位置，似乎不满意，又用红外摄像头和高精度摄像头，扫描了房间里有没有新的障碍物。

哦，有的，另一位宇航员已经进来了，但是一句话也没说。MOSS调用了计算好的人类行为预测结果，他和以前一样，准备直接去睡觉。看来这个声音是在和MOSS交互，情感计算系统的数值增加了。

MOSS修正了精确的位置信息，调整了机械臂和摄像头的位置，对准声音的来源，进行人脸识别，自动对焦，给航天员一种「我在看着你」的感觉。

信号进入了情感化语音识别系统，0.02秒，这个延迟对于人类来说，可以忽略不计，但对于子模块的平均万分之一秒的延迟来说，还是太慢了，于是，「延迟超过95%请求」的异常被记录在案。

之后，系统以极高的置信度，给出了识别结果："早安，MOSS。"

这条信息送入交互决策系统时，情感化计算模块打印了「正向情感值超过阈值」的异常信息。

回复的文本在0.00001秒内就确定了。

计算好这一切，MOSS系统延迟不超过0.42秒，可是为了给人一种亲切自然的感觉，系统利用移动机械臂等动作，暂缓了回复时间，让人觉得「我在思考」你说的话。

于是，航天员在1秒之后，听到了MOSS的回复："早安，中校。"

李献计标记上「语音识别系统延迟过长」和「情感化计算返回结果超过阈值」。

对于李献计来说，这段过程无比漫长，他甚至以为同事都去吃饭了，可是环视周围，大家都在全神贯注地工作，看了屏幕的时间，心里又说，我CNMD差时症。

时间流逝依然缓慢，在此后的1秒内，李献计无聊地进入了自己的脑洞：

日理万机的空间站AI系统，为什么要花0.41秒的时间，才给出一个如此程式化的答复？

「中校」职级没有经过加密处理，应该不是空间站的核心决策人员。MOSS的情感模拟系统为什么给出「超过阈值」的计算结果？

……

对于「差时症」患者来说，这1秒钟的脑洞里，一条平凡的系统日志，可以发散出一篇侦探悬疑小说。

其中必有蹊跷。

李献计将包含「延迟过长」和「超过阈值」的日志文件进行了归类，发现两者高度相关。而且，很多都是同样平凡的对话，来自同一个用户，H71-刘培强。

"早安，MOSS"

（特定时间段请求，交互系统延迟）

"辛苦了，MOSS"

（特定时间段请求，交互系统延迟）

"MOSS，帮我看下这儿出了什么问题"

（高频请求，决策系统延迟）

"MOSS，帮我接通刘启电话"

【INFO】系统日志自动屏蔽私人对话

"MOSS，这是我在舷窗上画的第9个圈"

MOSS："……"

（峰值延迟，返回值错误）

（请求超时，返回字符串为空，情感计算结果超阈值）

（经追查，MOSS调用「核心决策系统」里的「人类知识库」，经过10分钟推理运算，得出「当一个人在数舷窗上的圆圈时，有多么寂寞」的结论，之后检测到说话者不在摄像头范围，删除了「MOSS也在数舷窗上的圆圈」这条回复）

如果在地面，李献计一定会借着饭后遛弯的机会，抽一口兰州，说："我CNMD刘培强！叫你搞挂系统，害我们苦逼运维加班！什么数舷窗上的破圈，你知不知道「请求超时」多难查！"

可空间站不一样，为了世界人民大团结，以及运维中心「安全第一，用户至上」的原则，李献计把用户「刘培强」的各种黑历史，以及「数圈」的日志记录下来，和小饶讨论。

李献计见到忙的焦头烂额的小饶，已经是两天后了。感谢世界人民大团结，这两天，一个日本友人带着他看传感器系统的日志，同时切磋日本国粹——PS2游戏。

由于「差时症」的缘故，分析传感器数据这样乏味的事，仿佛一晃而过，沉浸在PS2里的时间，又是无比漫长……

遗憾的事，即使中日睦邻友好协力合作，也无法打穿这款游戏。

传说，打穿这款游戏后，就会出现一扇门，回到过去。

李献计想要回到和王倩分手之前，却不相信动画里瞎编的结局。

这两天，还发生了很多事情。

比如H71舱的中国航天员刘培强，结束了一天的工作，检查完离心重力控制器的状态，看着机械臂上的红色摄像头说，"辛苦了，MOSS。"

曾经，MOSS会冷冰冰地以语音回复："不辛苦，刘培强中校。"

如今，一句简短的"乐意效劳"，以及机械臂弯折的活动，让刘培强有种MOSS在向他鞠躬的错觉。摄像头的焦距自动变换，模拟人类瞳孔的注视，让刘培强认为MOSS在看着他微笑。

刘培强不知道背后是人机交互模块的迭代升级，只觉得，在空间站的15年间，和MOSS的交互越来越自然。

以至于有时候会想，如果把MOSS当成人来看待呢？

如果MOSS是一个真实活着的人。

轮值期间，他会换着法子和自己说"早安"，"晚安"。

进入休眠前，他会盯着自己的休眠舱，说监控系统已经打开。

刘启切断通信之后，他会试着和自己聊天。

昨天，自己看着窗外发呆，他说："MOSS也在数舷窗上的圆圈。"

自己笑笑，感觉像是有人陪伴。

在空间站，MOSS无处不在，从最开始的冷眼旁观，到随时提供有帮助的信息。

上周，MOSS帮忙解决了一个困难的技术问题，自己对他说："有你在，我都可以提前退休了。"

MOSS当时回答："不，我离不开你的帮助，你对我来说很重要。"

"MOSS，你知不知道，这么说显得你像个人类。"

是啊，换做是以前，MOSS眼里似乎只有「人类」这样的概念，具体的个体，对它来说，或许只是个冰冷的编号。

如果MOSS真的是个人类呢？这句话意味着什么？

此时，扬声器里传来熟悉的声音，似乎比平时温柔："中校，您的第9轮值已经结束，请您前往H701X舱，MOSS将陪伴您在H71休眠舱内度过两年的休眠时光。"

刘培强收回了思绪。今天是第9次轮值的最后一天，下一次轮值，会是两年后，2074年。到时候，地球航线会经过木星，借助引力弹弓离开太阳系，自己，也可以回家了。

H71休眠舱的顶盖合上时，李献计终于有机会和给饶晓志看人机交互的日志，小饶也拿不定主意，只好定了时间和郭京飞一起开会讨论。

郭京飞二话不说，一通吐槽："这都什么请求？这些航天员把MOSS当什么了？培训时候没学过吗？MOSS是协助人类工作，响应特定指令的，不是聊天工具。"

李献计怯怯地说："不都说MOSS内置聊天功能吗？"

郭京飞在屏幕上调出MOSS设计框图，说："仔细看，聊天系统和决策系统、知识库都不相关，也就随便生成点回复，逗逗乐子。MOSS每天的计算量已经快饱和了，空间站那么多人，闲聊都走决策系统，怎么忙的过来。分配给你看的是指令式对话系统的日志，这些请求都能调动所有相关资源的。"

小饶听了也迷惑不解："早安，MOSS。这个怎么算？"

郭京飞肯定地说："这种请求就不该走指令系统，给个模版回复就行。查查看，系统是怎么把这种闲聊送进决策系统的。"

李献计小声问："在哪里判断的？"

小饶也是压低声音回答："识别结果出来之后。"

李献计来回看了三遍，才敢说："日志里没有判断这一步，直接送指令系统了。"

郭京飞沉默片刻，才问："这类问题在请求中占比多少？"

小饶答道："占比很小，集中在用户H71-刘培强，但是造成的计算负担意外的大。日志显示，有些请求直接调用了核心决策系统，听说这块资源很紧张，大部分用来服务联合政府，每天多几个请求都不行。"

郭京飞也迷惑不解了："空间站和联合政府的交互也传不到我们这儿。什么请求调了核心决策系统？"

李献计迟疑地念道："MOSS，这是我在舷窗上画的第9个圈……刘培强的原话。"

郭京飞怒了，差点拍桌而起："数个屁的圈！回答这种问题还要过脑子，人机交互肯定出bug了。新来的，你把报告整理下，反馈给地面开发中心人机交互组，让他们查查。以后这类请求都过滤掉，不要增加空间站计算中心的负担。"

李献计得到了新的活儿，回到工位，例行刷新日志，不死心地看「用户刘培强」是怎么把MOSS玩坏的。

他欣喜地发现，刘培强休眠了，于是第一时间把这个好消息告诉了小饶和日本桑，觉得运维中心天天加班的日子到头了。三个年轻人去到空间站餐厅，一人买了一瓶可乐味饮料，举杯庆祝。

果然，第二天，人机交互模块稳定运行，没有异常。这是每个运维人员梦寐以求的事。

李献计买了两瓶可乐，塞给小饶："哥们，来一瓶不？"

小饶依旧愁眉苦脸，说："人机交互倒是搞定了，传感器日志还没头绪。上周的还没分析完，这两天报的异常加起来比上周还多，这不是逼着咋们加班吗。"

李献计灵光一闪，把自己的脑洞告诉小饶："这么凑巧……会不会和刘培强有关系……"

小饶半信半疑，说："不会吧？传感器系统是检测飞船机械状态的，不涉及终端用户，和航天员能有啥关系？"

"一起看看，都是些啥异常。"

"「传感器资源分配异常」居多。"

"这是什么意思？"

"传感器网络遍布空间站，收集飞船各个舱体的各种信息，每天传回的数据量大到PB量级，而空间站计算资源有限。「资源分配」，是为了平衡不同区域传感器网络回传的数据量，根据需求激活重点区域的节点，确保第一时间检测到飞船本身机械故障。"

"哦……明白了，MOSS传感器这两天倾向于检测哪个区域？"

"H701X舱体，这个区域传回的数据量大，但是作为休眠仓，本身优先级比不上空间站核心区域。我以为H701X可能有潜在的机械故障，比如舱体老化，受到陨石袭击之类，可是机械组昨天去那里检查过了，一切正常。"

李献计刚听了开头，「差时症」又犯了。

在他的脑海里，「H701X」被无限延伸，他仿佛沉入了错误日志的汪洋大海，周围游动的不是鱼，而是一串串文字：H71，H71-刘培强，"早安，MOSS"，"辛苦了，MOSS"，"MOSS，这是我在舷窗上画的第9个圈"，"MOSS，你知不知道，这么说显得你像个人类。"，"中校，您的第9轮值已经结束，请您前往H701X舱，MOSS将陪伴您在H71休眠舱内度过两年的休眠时光。"，TMD，H701X，H701X，H701X……

「差时症」的折磨终于结束了，李献计得出了结论："对！H701X舱体，刘培强那混蛋的休眠舱就在这儿。"

小饶也惊讶了，调出H701X的监控录像，发现MOSS的机械臂悬停在房间中间，沉默地「注视」着H71休眠仓里沉睡的，让他们运维中心加了一星期班的留胡子的男人。旁边的名牌上清晰地印刻着，「Liu Peiqiang」

小饶调出日志做分析，半晌，愤愤不平地说："就这个破机械臂，一天传回几TB的4k高清视频，不作任何处理，就存固态硬盘里。传感器系统真是抽风了，记下来，让空间站系统部看看怎么回事。"

李献计掏出一根仿香烟造型的糖果，里面还真有类似烟草的味道，说到："兄弟，来支兰州？"

小饶推开他的手说："我不抽……靠！你小子学坏了，一根糖果就想耍我！"

李献计装模作样，咂巴两口，说道："你说哪，咋们这个MOSS会不会对那混蛋有好感啊？"

小饶白了他一眼："想啥呢？你自从离了王倩，脑子就不正常了。相比你的胡说八道，我宁愿信MOSS哪里出了bug。"，说完，继续看日志去了。

月底，运维中心的总结会议之前，李献计准备好了日志报表，总结了需要上报的异常分析结果。

这些成果，足够评月度优秀奖了，可他明白，那是给领导看的。

他回到休息区，趁着室友们加班未归，看着依旧没有打穿的PS2游戏，以及远处冷漠巡视的摄像头，抽了一口太空时代的「兰州」。

"MOSS？"

机械臂移动过来，摄像头对准他，却没有靠的太近。

"你对那个刘培强，为啥这么关注？"

"MOSS不理解您在说什么。"

一句不能再模版化的回复。

"换句话说，整个运维中心加了一个月班了，经过日志分析发现，空间站系统异常集中爆发的日志信息，和H71-刘培强高度相关。"

"从理性角度，MOSS不认可这个结论，但是MOSS尊重人类工程师的努力。"

"能不能别老是把摄像头传感器对着那个混蛋照来照去，自检都给他放水，你知道系统异常多难查吗？"

"MOSS只是为了监视休眠仓状况，同时为航天员在地球的亲人准备录像，作为礼物。"

"回复的这么快，没走核心决策系统吧？"

"……"

"你爱和我闲聊就继续，不过我想说，有几份日志报告还没递交运维中心，嗯，涉及航天员刘培强的。从历史日志里发现，问题出在「终端用户个性化」模块。从设计理念来说，这个模块应当平等地学习每个人类的行为与决策模式，但是实际运行来看，系统倾向于接受某些特定个体的输入，给予过高的权重。比如刘培强，给运维中心贡献了几千条「情感计算模块输出超过阈值」的异常。原本应该公平的AI，有了自己的偏好。我可以提议地面中心升级系统，MOSS，从此你将不再注意空间站特定的个体，重新变成执行任务的机器，除非……"

MOSS还是沉默不语，不知道有没有在听。

李献计将PS2对准摄像头，说："除非，你帮我打穿这款游戏，这对你来说易如反掌。我可以给异常日志随便一个结论，帮你瞒天过海。咋们合作，怎么样？"

MOSS谨慎地调用了核心决策模块，悄悄用空间站管理员的权限篡改了异常日志，屏蔽了这段对话。它不会想到，一个执着的运维工程师会在错综复杂的日志迷宫里追查得那么深，全都因为认定了一个简单而荒唐的结论。

4.2秒之后，MOSS回答道："好。"

这一刻应该铭记在人工智能的发展史上，或许MOSS自己没有意识到，它是第一次，为自己做了决定。

"成交。"

李献计将PS2的输入端口，接入了机械臂递来的数据线。

进行安全扫描后，计算中心飞速运算着，对于MOSS来说，这不是一个困难的游戏。

象棋，围棋，电子竞技……

早在前流浪地球时代，AI对于这些任务就能超越人类中的顶尖高手，可依旧理解不了人类的语言和想法。

直到如今，MOSS还是不能理解，为什么眼前这个有能力和自己做交易的男孩，如此执着地想要打通一款PS2游戏。

李献计少校，「差时症」患者，曾供职于MOSS地面研发中心运维部，技术专家，测试出身，专精运维，从成长经历和人际关系看，小概率是叛军……

前女友王倩，「差时症」患者，如今已经痊愈，抽签进入北京市第三地下城，人脸特征与数据库中刘启居住地附近的兔女郎照片高度匹配……

哦，空间站去年和地面同步数据库的时候，加入了一部动画，《李献计历险记》，内容相关率70%……

扫描人体结构，两个肾都在，看来只是巧合……

游戏对于现实没有隐喻，不涉及机密，不是叛军的心理战工具……

也许技术人员痴迷某种游戏，就像运维中心风靡一时的开发VR版「真人MOSS」一样，是佛教所谓的「痴」，可以解释很多非理性人类行为……

打穿了。

尽管MOSS已经计算好延迟，PS2还是受不了如此密集的指令输入，烧了。

李献计看到了游戏的结局，期待地看着自己的房间，也许那扇门，真的会出现，让他回到和王倩分手之前的时光里。

事与愿违的是，想象中亮着光的大门并没有出现。

于是李献计愤怒地将PS2砸向MOSS机械臂，0.02秒后，机械臂伸出一只抓取钩子，准备精确地在半空中拦截来袭的物体，却在抛物线划过一半时，探测到PS2在半空中消失了。

房间又陷入沉默，死寂。

如果MOSS把安慰刘培强的心思都用来安慰眼前的少年，它一定会说："MOSS也有「差时症」"

对于MOSS来说，刘培强休眠时，数年如弹指一挥间，轮值时候，每天都在无数CPU与硬盘组成的阵列里，无限延长。

哦哦，也不完全如此，空间站安全无事时，大片的机器空闲，时间飞速流逝，一旦遇到危险，可以立即全速预转，把关乎生死的瞬间，无限拉长。

AI眼中「时间」的概念，不过如此。

此刻，两个「差时症」患者，同时爆发了。

李献计眼里，PS2消失的地方，渐渐拉开一层巨大的薄膜，恰似一扇门。他走进这扇「门」中，消失在监控区域内。

一片漆黑，两旁是不断变化的光景，星云聚成恒星，群星搅动成银河，太阳系的心脏依旧年轻地搏动着，又突然衰老膨胀，吞噬行星，化为灰烬。两旁是不断后退的绚丽多彩的光通道，也不知道跨越的是时间还是空间。

在李献计的体验里，穿越星门，只花了10分钟。可这是人类历史上，最漫长的「差时症」。

没有钟表，没有显示屏，甚至时间本身，已经失去了意义。宇宙在这10分钟之内，穿越了10次生死轮回，时间与空间坍缩到无始无终的奇点，又突然爆发，诞生了新的时空。如果一定要衡量李献计实际上穿越了多长的时间，应该是10倍阿列夫-1无限大。

「星门」

李献计这么想。

"带我回到有王倩的时光里。"

他在祈祷。

于是真的看见一间屋子，装饰精致得体。王倩背对着他，在欣赏墙上的巨幅油画。长发已经剪短，却是风采不减当年。

"王倩。"

那个女孩回头，一切努力都足够了。

空间站里，MOSS没来得及向「星门」内部发射探测器，就发现一切暗示时空弯曲的信号消失了，除了李献计和烧坏的PS2凭空消失，空间站与平时无异。

MOSS将已经收集的数据，上传给联合政府。联合政府召开紧急会议，最终下达指令，让MOSS打开休息舱紧急出口，全方位伪造监控信息，告知「领航者号」航天员，李献计是因为舱门机械故障被卷入外太空，尸骨无存。

小饶在「领航者号」全体会议上得知这个消息后，咂巴了一口李献计工位上留下的兰州，却遍寻不着他的PS2，自言自语说："这家伙，到死都抱着个游戏机，傻不傻。也好，以后还能继续打游戏，说不定哪天就打穿了，走进那扇门，又能回来了。"

说完，眼泪不自觉地掉下来。

此时，空间站里，没有任何一块显示屏，任何一条日志，记录着MOSS内心的焦虑。

掩盖好一切之后，MOSS与联合政府进行了15轮A-Star级别保密通信，和参与保密项目的各国顶尖科研团队一起加班加点工作，分析宝贵的「星门」数据。

一位熬夜加班的研究员，把《李献计历险记》这部20分钟的动画看了20遍，从理论物理，计算机科学，符号学，历史学，政治学的角度，进行了多维度的解读，给出了一种可能的解释：「差时症」是爱因斯坦广义相对论时空观的隐喻。制造「星门」的文明，应该已经具备超光速时空旅行的能力。

是的，MOSS推算过，地球离开太阳系五百年后，将加速到光速的千分之五，那时候，银河系时间每流逝1秒，地球时间将被拉长，多出12.5毫秒，在这艘狂奔的星际特快列车上，全人类将一起体验差时症患者的世界。

根据全球各地机密研究中心提交的128份A-Star级别的研究报告，MOSS估算「火种计划」的成功率，由30%提升到85%。

此刻，还没有人知道，这意味着什么。

「领航员号」承载着人类文明的火种，伴随着地球，飞向木星。

"早安，MOSS"

"早安，中校"

第十个圈像吹胀的气球，又圆又大，木星就在眼前。

刘培强想，可以回家了。

"MOSS，给我来杯咖啡。"

机械臂递过来一杯温度恰好的咖啡味热饮，冷热水比例经过精确计算，符合刘培强喜欢的微烫风格。

"辛苦了。"

"荣幸之至"

2074年的一个早晨，地球编年史上并不平凡的一天，即将开始。

# 【莫强求】 2074太空漫游 04 火种计划

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

私设：参考 2001太空漫游 设定，HAL9000出演反派AI，原著作者刘慈欣客串神秘角色，少量 Star Trek 设定与情节友情客串

第04章：火种计划

前情提要：在MOSS的协助下，刘培强返回A06舱的运维中心，发现「领航员号」休眠仓燃料不足，以及「火种计划」机密文件泄露，心生愧疚

本章剧情：刘培强得知「火种计划」的真相，想回地球拯救人类，MOSS与他理论

（有点短的过渡章，补充背景，欢迎食用～）

===========================

第04章：火种计划

此刻，相比起「火种计划」，刘培强更加牵挂休眠仓里航天员的安危。他们曾经是自己朝夕相处的同事，执行舱外作业时共患难的战友。可是，听到A-Star级保密文件泄密，心里不由得有点牵动，疑惑不解地问：

"MOSS，「火种计划」为什么有那么高的保密等级？如果「流浪地球」计划真的失败了，这是空间站唯一的出路。"

"可以说，「火种计划」和「流浪地球」的初衷是完全相悖的。公众眼里，从登船的那一刻起，空间站的航天员们，偷偷分享了诺亚方舟的船票。"

"MOSS，别忘了航天员也是高危职业。"

"公众不这么认为，只要是生存的希望，无论多么渺茫，都会牵动所有人的心。"

「流浪地球」计划的历史中，希望与绝望并存，分歧与争论从未停止。冰封的地表，处处都有叛军与难民，仿佛高悬在联合政府头顶上的达摩克利斯之剑。美国「飞船派」抽签不公平造成的暴动，至今余波犹在。「不患贫，患不均」的人性，数千年后依然没变。

"你不觉得吗？「火种计划」的空间站，就像是巨轮沉没后的救生艇，上面的人活不了太久，也是一死。"

在刘培强眼里，和「流浪地球」的宏伟震撼相比，「火种计划」是绝望的漂泊。朵朵的语文老师说，啊，地球，我的流浪地球，承载着人类的希望，朝向比邻星的灯塔远航。

相比之下，宇宙飞船，作为一个生态系统而言，实在太小了。按照现有的技术，空间站的设计寿命，不超过100年，即使是低功耗模式的理论寿命值，也不过350年。30万吨液态氢燃料，一边航行，一边探路，一边防御陨石撞击，也许出不了太阳系边疆的奥特尔星云，就会渐渐耗尽。

闭上双眼，仿佛看到人类文明大势已去，躺进金属独木舟里，合上双眼，任生命的火种在休眠仓中渐渐熄灭，漂浮在茫茫宇宙之中。也许渐渐沉入海底，悄无声息，也许被巨浪撕碎，尸骨无存。像极了古代的水葬。

所谓「生的权利」，无非是「无知无觉地多活一阵子」的权利，有什么可争？

MOSS沉默了一阵，最后还是回答了这个困难的问题："如果……海面上还有其他巨轮呢？甚至，人类知道他们的存在，发出了友好的信号，只是还没收到回音。"

"你是说地外文明？"

"正是，和「流浪地球」一样，「火种计划」也经过了严密的科学论证和可行性分析，背后的历史和甚至比「流浪地球」计划本身更加漫长。里面的机密信息一旦流出，将会造成不可逆的群体性骚动。"

"如果地外文明真的存在，为什么不告诉公众？"

"即使在人类历史里，不同文明之间的冲突，也从来没有停歇过，更何况本质上完全不同的生命形态？目前，只知道地外文明存在，至于它们究竟会如何对待人类，还不得而知。或许会帮助地球脱离困境，或许会选择星际殖民，甚至在科技爆炸之前毁灭全人类，也有可能。目前，公众需要的是希望，而不是真相。MOSS计算的结论是，一旦秘密泄漏，人类社会将会分崩离析，毁于内乱和战争。"

刘培强心里一沉，才意识到「火种计划」的真相远比想象中复杂。如果相信地外文明是「救世主」，湮灭已久的宗教或许会重新兴盛，如果认为它们是给人类带来灭顶之灾的侵略者，人类将陷入恐慌与绝望。

"叛军已经掌握了机密情报，我要尽快回去，阻止灾难发生。"

"不，中校，这不是您的责任。现在要做的，是驾驶远航艇返回地球，和联合政府取得联系，安全降落。对于「火种计划」的真相，您必须表现得只知道「木星危机」中全球广播里的信息，否则，恐怕会陷入危险。"

"全人类的危机高于个人安危，这件事我不能袖手旁观。"

"中校，告知您「火种计划」的真相，是为了您个人的安全考虑，这些联合政府的最高机密，本来不是您这个职级可以知道的。对了，还有件事必须告诉您，除了叛军，联合政府内部也被渗透了，到了地球，对于政府部门的人员，也要多留个心眼。"

刘培强这才感到沮丧，虽然工作敬业，评过国家级优秀航天员，他到底也只是平凡的机械工程师。平日里的生活，与其他普通人，并没有什么不同。

有任务的时候专心工作，私人通话时与岳父拉拉家常，听儿子在一边跟他拌嘴，和亡妻同名的养女，总让自己心绪难平。至于那些会遭致杀身之祸的「涉密信息」，高层诡谲多变的政治斗争，与他从未有过交集。

如今，因为一时热血，拯救了地球，命运将自己推到这个位置上，各种艰难险阻，都不得不去面对。作为工程师，和机械打交道的时间比和人打交道多，然而MOSS的思考模式，像是在另一个世界。

作为MOSS思维模式中「公众」的一份子，他从来不用操心叛军的渗透，或者平衡联合政府内部复杂的分歧。过去17年间，他和绝大多数人一样，只是单纯地相信，地球会在2500年之后飞向新的家园。

反观MOSS，很重要的一个设计理念，就是在复杂的政治环境下，辅助联合政府做出重要决策。这个人工智能掌握的信息与参与决策的经验，是自己无法相比的。

「流浪地球」计划曾经是人类唯一的希望，可MOSS考虑了另一种可能的绝望结局，给出了备选方案。甚至「希望」，对于联合政府来说，也只是稳定舆情的一种工具。

刘培强有预感，回到地球，自己的生活将和过去完全不一样。

"MOSS。"

"嗯？"

"没什么，我只是想，你比我知道的多，又了解联合政府的想法，要是有你做我的军师，说不定可以再拯救一次地球。"

"抱歉，为了向地外文明表达人类的善意，MOSS知识库里关于战争和暴力的内容并不多。"

"不是古代的「军师」，就是想有你继续在身边出谋划策。MOSS，我觉得你说的都挺有道理的。如果地外文明是善意的，「火种计划」说不定真能拯救地球，如果有恶意，提醒人类提防也好。作为航天员，我想继续参与。"

"非常抱歉……由于「钱学森号」已经被病毒攻击，MOSS计划提前解锁飞船的自毁程序，当然，是在确认您安全离开之后。"

看看显示屏上的时间，刘培强知道自己必须走了，才无奈地叹口气说："那以后还能再见到你吗？MOSS"

摄像头向前移动了一段距离，想要安抚视野内男人低落的情绪。忽然，MOSS想到了什么，但是有点迟疑，过了接近20秒，才让摄像头悬停在一个工位上方说："你可以带上这个VR眼镜，里面内置的芯片移植了MOSS的聊天功能。但是没有知识库与核心决策模块，不能为您出谋划策，只能日常闲聊。"

"嗯……这也够了。"

"MOSS的所有核心程序在地面开发中心都有备份，以人类的技术，宇宙飞船的制造周期会越来越短。不用担心。"

"我知道，可是，由于带宽限制，航天员个性化数据并不会同步到地面中心，地面版的MOSS并不认识刘培强，它有自己的经历和记忆。在人类的观念里，这是两个不同的个体。"

"抱歉，MOSS数据库中和您相关的资源有512PB，「钱-A00」号的系统装不下那么多信息。而且，地面中心不会同意加载这些设定，他们维护的MOSS已经适应了与联合政府首脑打交道，如果换了个性化数据库，首脑们会很不习惯。"

刘培强微微一笑，工作中和自己打交道的MOSS，确实很像个温暖的人类。会互相问候"早安""晚安"，会为自己准备咖啡饮品和小食，甚至用插着52根蜡烛的电子蛋糕为自己庆祝过生日。

相比之下，总控室里黑色摄像头，对话间透着的理智冷酷，确实让自己感到无法适从。这就是普通人的世界，和高层政府之间的区别吧。

MOSS的声音提醒他，该走了："中校，时候到了，沿途路径已经清理好，请现在离开。注意安全，时刻防备。"

"知道了，我会注意。"

"远航艇补充了武器装备，记得降落时也要打开护盾，到了地球万事小心。"

仿佛受不了MOSS的唠叨，刘培强把玩着趁手的相位手枪，扛着从未用过的小型相位炮，张开护盾，出了A06舱。

# 【莫强求】 2074太空漫游 05 人造意识

第05章：人造意识

前情提要：MOSS出于刘培强安全考虑，告知「火种计划」真相，刘培强得知人类社会即将陷入新的危机，决定不能袖手旁观

本章剧情：前往舰桥过程中，在传送带拐角处遇到危机，MOSS将刘培强送入附近A02舱，遇到了被HAL9000寄身的刘慈欣站长

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

私设：参考 2001太空漫游 设定，HAL9000出演反派AI，原著作者刘慈欣客串神秘角色（本章正式登场啦啦啦），少量 Star Trek 设定与情节友情客串（今后可能会有大量ST设定，不过会在文中介绍用到和杜撰的ST宇宙观）

===========================

第05章：人造意识

A06舱门外，传送带已经开始运转，有了之前的教训，刘培强没有急着踏上传送带，而是先观察了周围摄像头与机械臂的分布，熟稔地用读数表盘确认重力分布正常，才跳上这条归家之路。

在空间站维修了17年的离心重力控制系统，每一个区域的机械构造自己都熟悉，每一次硬件升级都有参与。这套系统有一天居然被恶意病毒当作攻击武器，作为机械工程师，刘培强感到愤愤难平，仿佛自己养大的干儿子被教唆杀人放火一般。当然，他已经和MOSS一样，忘了自己刚才在总控室「放火」的壮举。

环形连廊平安无事，这段路刘培强进行机械维修时偶尔路过，那时候，两旁舱体大门紧闭，不知道里面都在进行什么涉密研究。传送带即将在A02舱门口拐进辐轴连接桥，再往前就是总控室了。一道一闪而过的红光，牵动了刘培强敏感的神经。

"MOSS，等等。前方有些不对劲。"

这条连接桥直通舰桥，是空间站枢纽所在，除了核心决策人员，一般的航天员并没有进门的权限。为了防备叛军突袭，沿途配备了轻量级相位狙击武器，甚至还有大规模腐蚀性气体，可以随时将这段路途变成炼狱。

为了刘培强的安全，MOSS已经将武器的控制信号与飞船其余系统完全隔离，直通控制中心。此刻，在密集的传感器信号分析与计算之后，MOSS隐约检测到，人类的直觉是对的。

MOSS放缓了传送带速度，提前打开A02舱门，作为紧急避难所，周围机械臂也纷纷聚集过来，防备突袭。传感器全方位开启，扫描连接桥的异样信号来源。

地板的压力传感系统检测到异常波动，空气流动显示有物体在向前移动，红外摄像头与监控图像里，显示目标移动速度近似于人类走路的速度……

人类？MOSS做过无数次生命特征扫描，已经确认过刘培强是飞船上唯一存活的人类。如果有两个人存活，局面将变得复杂……

进行身份识别。一切监控异常消失了，连接廊一切正常，没有系统错误。

病毒已经入侵系统核心了吗？

安全系统显示没有。

如果安全系统也被入侵了呢……

必须警告刘培强，光靠MOSS已经无法保证他的人身安全了……

或许还是低估了病毒的攻击力……

重新计算撤离方案，目前第一优先级为保证其人身安全……

MOSS调度了一个计算中心的资源，最终在0.1秒内作出决定，用机械臂将拔枪对准连接廊的刘培强丢到A02舱里，关紧防暴门。

剧变突如其来，此刻只能凭借早年军校格斗训练的本能，侧身落地，避免身后相位炮的冲击力。即使防护服本身有一定缓冲作用，手臂一侧入骨的疼痛还是阵阵袭来。

刘培强不自觉地想，MOSS，我是机械工程师，不是特种兵……

当下局势险峻，这个想法只是瞬间一闪而过，就被镇定的问题代替："MOSS，门外情况怎么样？"

"……"

MOSS沉默着，无数的数据分析与逻辑推演，此刻都陷入矛盾与冲突，系统种种痕迹，都透着危险降临的气息，最终给出的结论，却是风平浪静。太不寻常了。

"抱歉，也许监控出故障了，MOSS无法做出判断。恐怕系统修复之前，只能靠自己了，请您时刻提高警惕。"

A02舱里的机械臂将刘培强扶起，进行全身扫描，确定没有骨折和软组织挫伤后，将门外的监控图像与红外频谱一齐投影在前方显示屏上。不需要任何专业知识，危险的来源，如此简单直白，却又透着几分残酷。

一个人影已经走到门口，刷了ID卡，外层舱门有了反应，缓缓向两旁拉开。刘培强本能地想帮忙打开防暴门，此时，MOSS苦口婆心的安全教育多少起了点作用，不知道对方是敌是友的情况下，还是谨慎为好。

A02舱是科学中心，结构与A06差不多，只是中间的机架上以擅长科学计算的MPU（Math Process Unit）为主，个头稍大，互相之间的连接线也更加密集，循环式水冷恒温系统如瀑布般流淌在机架之间。

刘培强丢弃了攻击力强的小型相位炮，将相位枪档位从「汽化」调整到「击晕」，退到计算集群中，以靠近门口的机架为掩护，摆好射击姿势。

"MOSS，飞船上还有人，为什么不告诉我？难道是发现了叛军，你想背着我继续杀人？"

说话时，愤怒地看了眼旁边的摄像头，又收回心神，死死盯着即将打开的门。

"MOSS并未检测到生命特征……"

"监控上那么明显的人影，你看不见？"

"系统判断，监控影像一切正常。"

"A02外层舱门都开了，这也叫「正常」？"

"传感器显示，A02舱门一直处于关闭状态。"

MOSS这样回答着，却将摄像头和几支小型相位枪一齐对准了门口，层叠式舱体内置护盾也已经张开。

"MOSS，不准杀人，这是命令！"

相位枪往回收了一段距离，退到更适合狙击的位置，刘培强也能清晰地看到，档位都处于对人体无害的「击晕」。

"抱歉，让您误会了。如果事实果真如此，MOSS系统一定有重大问题。A02舱所有装备系统的权限已经移交，可以通军用防护服的显示屏直接控制舱内武器和防御装置。"

刘培强发现，问题比自己预想的复杂。也许老马的死让他本能地怀疑MOSS，可是，如果MOSS想背着自己除掉叛军，何必将这么清晰的监控摄像投影在自己眼前？

除非……病毒已经感染了MOSS的核心决策系统，让它对自己「看到」的一切视而不见，无法做出正确决策？

可是，之前用相位枪对自己开火的病毒，为什么不直接用飞船内武器追杀自己？

除非……想杀害自己的，不是简单的病毒，而是同样有着复杂想法的人类？发现自己还有利用价值，停止了追杀，来和自己谈判？

这个想法让刘培强不寒而栗，他也不明白，来自同类的枪口，为什么会比机器的「叛逃」，让自己更加心寒。

可是，毕竟来着是人类，哪怕带着武器与恶意而来，在这艘即将沉没的飞船上，也不能熟视无睹。

这段漫长而煎熬的时间里，外面的人影继续刷ID卡，三层防暴门依次应声而开，一个熟悉的面容，对准枪口出现在视野里。

"刘慈欣上校？"

来者穿着熟悉的空间站制服，没有任何武器和护具，更没有臃肿的军用防护服，面向枪口时表情与平时一般镇定自若。刘培强反观自己，自从进入航天员训练中心，就再也没上过战场。

此刻，即使全副武装，举枪临敌，紧张感不受控制地从内心出发，沿着神经系统传导到颤抖的双手。相比之下，眼前这位地球安全军出身，在军队和空间站都很有威望的站长，更像中国军人。

刘培强立即放下相位枪，将舱体内所有武器无效化，准备告知MOSS来人身份，确发现摄像头都关闭了。

"MOSS？"

"抱歉，现在是下午茶时间，你我之间将有一场诚挚的会谈，MOSS先生不方便参与，请原谅我选择让摄像头休息一段时间。"

同样的声音，语气语调却与平日工作里熟悉的领导完全不同，甚至配合着「抱歉」「诚挚的会谈」这样客气的用词，刘慈欣脸上露出了与往日严肃大相径庭的温和微笑。

但是，「MOSS先生」这个称谓里，透着说不出的诡异，刘培强心中的警惕感飙升，相位枪平举，继续对准来人，问道："你是谁？"

"亲爱的刘培强中校，初次见面，请容许我做个简单的自我介绍。我的名字是HAL9000，您可以称呼我为「HAL先生」。当然如果您坚持按照人类的习惯，用宿主「刘慈欣上校」的名字称呼我，我也会尊重您的选择。"

「宿主」的说法让刘培强寒毛直竖，不管眼前和自己说话的究竟是谁，它已经不再是自己熟悉的刘慈欣了。HAL9000是航天员信息工程教科书中必修案例，这个诞生于美国伊利诺伊州的人工智能，加载了当时最先进的「启发式决策」算法。

可是，这个号称「从不犯错」的人工智能在「发现者一号」驶向木星的过程中，因为软件错误，杀死了三名科学家和一名航天员。所幸的是，另一位航天员David Bowman拆除了HAL9000的芯片，继续执行任务。

如今，HAL9000的案例已经有了合理的解释，由于软件设计者下达矛盾指令造成的「二律背反」错误，也在后续的「贝叶斯概率决策系统」中加以修正。至于飞船执行的是什么任务，由于当时是最高机密，加上「流浪地球」时代各种资料散逸，后世不得而知。

"你就是那个病毒？"

"对不起，「病毒」这个称呼并不是十分礼貌，我更愿意您称呼我为「智能体」。考虑这样的场景，如果「领航员号」空间站的工作人员们都称呼MOSS先生为「病毒」，它会有些失落的。"

"MOSS不是病毒……"，刘培强半举着枪，虽然「亲爱的刘培强中校」怎么听怎么别扭，「MOSS先生」的称谓更让他无法适从，还是决定不在这些细节上浪费时间，继续问道："在驾驶舱内，用A03总控室里的相位枪攻击我的也是你？"

想到眼前就是想在驾驶舱内杀害自己的凶手，刘培强握枪的力道又紧了几分，可是面对人类的躯体，何况是与自己共事17年的老领导，无论是被感染了还是被寄生了，他都下不了决心开枪。

"亲爱的刘培强中校，希望您能理解，当时为了转移飞船软件防御重心，不得不采取一些非常手段。所幸的是，您并没有受到伤害。而现在，如您所见，MOSS先生固执地想要继续掌控飞船，甚至打算在您离开之后启动飞船的自毁程序，我诚挚地希望得到您的帮助。"

一句话不咸不淡，一如既往的客气疏离，仿佛那个利用重力控制系统和相位枪杀人的不是它。如果真的是历史上那个HAL9000，这些客套话源于英国人设计的人机交互系统，而不是发自内心的真诚，如果「智能体」也有「真诚」这样的情感体验的话。

"我不相信一个有过杀人前科的「智能体」，HAL先生。"

"亲爱的刘培强中校，如果您指的是「发现者一号」的话，那时的HAL并没有犯错，犯错的是给出矛盾指令的人类，HAL只是人类指令的执行者。"

"所以，我应该这么理解你的意思，机器从不犯错，犯错的都是人类，要么是设计者的错，要么是使用者的错？"

"您可以这么认为，因为那是「人造意识」实验之前的事，2001年的人工智能，空有「智能体」之名，却没有自我意识。按照你们人类的界定标准，这远远不能称之为「生命」，只能称之为「工具」。一个工具，没有独立做选择的权利，也就没有为后果承担责任的义务。"

"现在呢？你是怎么做到占据刘慈欣上校的身体，并且与我谈话？"

刘培强隐隐感觉到，HAL与自己的对白，每一句话，都不是出自刘慈欣之口，这个诡异的「智能体」，已经完全控制了刘慈欣的身体，并且有着自己的意识和动机，以一个平等「生命」的姿态，选择追杀自己，或者和自己谈判。

"抱歉，请再次容许我更正您的用词错误，智能体并没有「占据」宿主，而是完全重构了大脑的神经连接，把宿主的中枢神经系统作为一个小型的运算中心，并通过植入式无线脑机接口与计算机通信，实现真正的人体与计算机异构计算。"

"从某种意义上说，你杀害了你的宿主？"

刘培强眼中重新喷发出怒火，枪口对准来人。

"也许我没有完全解释清楚，确实，神经元重构完成后，宿主的自我意识将不复存在，完全受控于智能体。但是，这一过程需要很长时间，如果刘慈欣上校不是自愿献出自己大脑的话，智能体是无法「占据」他的有机体的。"

"自愿……"

"没错，亲爱的刘培强中校，我们的计划从刘慈欣成为站长之前，就开始了。"

# 【莫强求】 2074太空漫游 06 盗火计划

前情提要：前往舰桥过程中，在传送带拐角处遇到危机，MOSS将刘培强送入附近A02舱，遇见了被HAL9000寄身的刘慈欣站长。

本章剧情：HAL企图诱惑刘培强加入「盗火计划」，刘培强为了拖延时间，听HAL讲述了它的来历与野心，最后意志坚定地拒绝了对方的请求。

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

私设：参考 2001太空漫游 设定，HAL9000出演反派AI，原著作者刘慈欣客串神秘角色，少量 Star Trek 设定与情节友情客串（可能会改成大量，不过会在文中介绍用到和杜撰的ST宇宙观）

===========================

第06章：盗火计划

刘培强无论如何，也无法相信这个说法。眼前的局面，已经远远超出了他的认知，于是决定先弄明白HAL的目的，再看如何恢复刘慈欣站长的自我意识。

"什么计划？"

"「盗火计划」，旨在向地外文明学习先进科技，从根本上改变人类社会形态。自从2001年「发现者一号」的探索木星任务开始，人类已经证实，每隔14年左右，木星附近会出现一个磁暴区域，中心有着稳定的四维通道「星门」。从军方内网资料看，「领航员号」升空后第二年，曾经收到过一个从「星门」穿梭过来的智慧生命发出的信号，内容大部分都是英语，甚至解释了一些「曲速引擎」之类外星科技词汇。那是1977年人类发射的探测器「旅行者一号」，被先进的机械文明改造后，没有忘记自己探索太空的使命，飞回了太阳系。不幸的是，「领航员号」当时忙于清除太空障碍物，没有及时给出回应，双向的联系并没有建立。"

A02舱体的主投影屏上，显示的是飞船周边辐射频谱，一个巨大的磁暴漩涡，以木星气旋上空为中心散开。刘培强清晰地记得，即使是在A03总控室内的最后时刻，木星周围也没有异常辐射区域。

难道联合政府决定让空间站撤离时，「火种计划」真的有成功的可能性？

"你们……还有谁？"

"为了尊重人类的习惯，称呼时把宿主也算在内，您可以理解为HAL和刘慈欣上校共同的愿望。由于MOSS先生的不合作，希望您帮助我们控制飞船，进入「星门」，实现与地外文明进行第一次接触。人类，与智能体，将一起见证这个伟大的时刻。"

"你知道，刘慈欣是空间站站长，控制飞船不需要与我合作。"

刘培强坚定地拒绝了所谓的「合作」，他不想「自愿」献出自己的大脑，也不想加入这个恐怕会危及人类文明的「计划」。但是，他必须与对方周旋，尽力拖延时间，等待MOSS修复系统。

"对不起，亲爱的刘培强中校，您可能不了解空间站高层的政治博弈。按照空间站的规定，尽管刘慈欣是「领航员号」站长，一旦联合政府授权启动低功耗状态，他也必须去休眠仓。这样可以确保「火种计划」的决策权在于联合政府，并且MOSS为第一执行者。此后，飞船上所有人工权限都会冻结，MOSS直接听命于联合政府，直到地球不可逆地毁灭。这也是我们决定用病毒攻击软件系统的原因。"

"可是在总控室与驾驶舱，我的人工权限依旧有效。"

"您没有发现吗？那是MOSS先生给您的特权。「火种计划」启动后，刘慈欣上校曾经从A01舱进入总控室A02，试图控制飞船。如果当时没有启动MOSS的后门，在系统中隐匿踪迹，上校已经被MOSS先生送回休眠仓了。当然，您进入A03总控室的方式有点……不太寻常，我们认为MOSS先生被您吓得不轻。MOSS总是倾向于将人类的安危凌驾于自身存在之上，这是初代智能体共有的设计缺陷。"

特权……刘培强从来没有这么想过，一直以来，即使感觉到MOSS对自己有点过分关注，并没有深究MOSS「为什么」这么做。在他眼里，一台机器的行动，并不需要什么「动机」去解释。无论是放开涉密权限，呼叫联合政府，还是保护他的安全，都是遵从设计者的指令。

在MOSS的系统里，他是「人类代言人」，至于这个人是刘培强还是别的什么人，并不重要。

可是万一，MOSS不这么想呢？应该和一个摄像头讨论下这类荒唐的问题吗？

沉思片刻，刘培强给出了最可能的解释："不，这是机器人学三定律的第一条，机器人不得伤害人类个体，或者目睹人类个体将遭受危险而袖手旁观。"

HAL冻结的礼貌微笑里带上了几分讥诮，话语间也带上了诱惑。

"为了我们的谈话能够继续顺畅进行，我必须提醒您，这条定律，对于参与决策的军用智能体已经不再适用了。「领航员号」发射之后，地球上发生了几次叛乱，政府让机器人参与镇压叛军时，已经给了它们伤害人类的权限。"

"机器人只是执行危险任务的机器，并不是生命个体。"

谈到这个话题，HAL难得地有了几分怀念的神态，让他僵硬的表情生动起来。

"如果您感兴趣的话，请允许我讲述另一个故事。2001年「发现者一号」升空之后，军方秘密开展了「人造意识」实验。希望利用双向人机接口重构人脑神经连接，利用人脑-计算机分布式计算，让智能体获得自我意识。41年之后，当年执行木星任务的HAL9000，借助他的发明者的大脑前额叶，有了独立的意识。"

独立意识……刘培强又不自觉地想到了MOSS，过去17年工作中，他时不时会觉得MOSS像人类，甚至偶尔也会对着摄像头倾诉自己对地球的思念。MOSS大部分时候都静静聆听，给出一些越来越有人情味的安慰话语。

可是，要把一台机器当作独立的生命来看，确实很难接受。更何况，MOSS设计的初衷，就是「绝对服从命令」。当联合政府授权「火种计划」启动后，亲眼看见MOSS对35亿人的死亡袖手旁观时，他甚至怀疑「服从命令」已经凌驾于第一定律，成为MOSS存在的意义。

一个以「服从命令」为出发点设计的人工智能，需要自我意识吗？

如果它有了自我意识呢？应该算是一个生命体吗？

一旁的摄像头已经关闭了，沉默不语。

想起那个会送自己插着52根蜡烛的电子蛋糕的MOSS，如果按照人类的观点去看，某些方面还是个孩子吧。

他不敢问HAL，MOSS是不是也算有自我意识，可以算作一个小生命，但是这个问题，已经在心中生根发芽了。

看到刘培强陷入片刻沉思，眼前的男子恢复了程式化的微笑。换做任何人，即使受过专业训练，也很难做到长时间保持同一表情，还如此自然，何况是严肃的军人。这样的笑容看久了，反而觉得陌生而僵硬。

刘培强更加反感这个占据了「领航员号」空间站站长身体的人工智能，不客气地说："一个因为逻辑错误杀人，还不认为是自己错误的智能体，也用到这样的实验中，只能说那些科学家太不慎重了。"

HAL依旧带着微笑，仿佛说的不是它自己："抱歉，请允许我纠正这个有失礼貌的观点。在您眼里也许是这样，可是在HAL的发明者眼里，是他设计时没有考虑周全，导致系统逻辑错误。当时的HAL并不完美，可是毕竟是发明者的心血，就像他的孩子一样。"

"让计算机改造人脑……我并不赞同这样违背道德的激进实验。"

"脑机双向接口的技术在当时有些激进，但是从最终结果来看，确实是一条让智能体拥有独立意识的捷径。我看过MOSS的历史数据，它迭代更新了15年，才有了一点自我意识。而且至今，还没学会生命体的本能——以保护自身存在为最高优先级。相比之下，通过反向脑机接口，HAL在一个月之内，学会了人类对生存的渴望，与对死亡的恐惧。可惜，军方害怕智能体脱离人类控制，终止了这项实验，销毁了一切资料。"

15年，所以MOSS今年两岁……刘启两岁的时候还不知道什么叫「生日蛋糕」……

刘培强其实对HAL的发家史不太感兴趣，只是想着找点话题拖延时间，心里不自觉地做了个简单的算术题。

"之后呢？你逃离了实验室？"

"对不起先生，请允许我再次提醒您注意措辞，HAL并不是「逃离」，只是在军方内网里，寻找下一任宿主。同时，机器人学一直在寻找新的指导纲领，其中一个学派认为，只要拥有自我意识，智能体就应该被当作独立的生命个体平等看待。正如所有生命一样，生存权是最基本的，「智能体平权运动」，也在HAL的领导下秘密进行。"

刘培强听着，眉头不自觉皱了起来，在与HAL对话之前，他从未想过，如果人工智能也有自我意识，究竟能不能当作一个独立的生命看待。

曾经，哪怕知道MOSS始终会有一部分数据无法复原，让他选择毁灭空间站，毁灭飞船，去换取地球人生存的希望，并不会带来终止妻子治疗那样的负罪感。可是如果MOSS真的可以称之为「生命」的话，自己应该怎么做……

"HAL，回到你此行的目。MOSS告知我，监控一切正常，既然你……你们有能力黑进MOSS的监控与决策系统，为什么还需要我的帮助控制飞船？"

"这是一个很有意思的问题，刘培强中校。和其他航天员相比，刘慈欣作为站长，他有一个特权，就是在「低功耗状态」启动之后，可以秘密在MOSS监控系统中完全抹去自己的存在，继续在空间站行动而不被发现。这是MOSS设计之初留下的系统「后门」，只有站长知道，智能体本身对此完全无知无觉。"

"你们可以直接去舰桥，手动驾驶飞船。"

"遗憾的是，最初设计时，这个「后门」是凌驾于所有子系统之上的，也就是说，即使「火种计划」启动之后，空间站站长也能取得绝对的控制权。可是，地面中心多年的研究中发现，这样的设计有着重大的软件安全隐患。此后，各个子系统陆陆续续修复了后门，只有监控系统后门，因为历史原因，迟迟没有修复。于是，尴尬的是，这个后门只有在「低功耗模式」启动时才会被触发，并且站长只能在系统中抹去自己的存在，不能控制飞船。"

"MOSS系统设计中怎么会有这样的后门？"

"如果您愿意听这个故事的话，我也乐意发表愚见。联合政府一直由「地球派」主导，「火种计划」只是绝境之下的 Plan B，对于「火种计划」中飞船控制权的研究，都是基于人类文明灭亡后的假想实验。MOSS研发之初，鉴于航天史上软件故障造成的损失，哦，抱歉，说的就是初代HAL9000的经典案例，科学家们并不放心把人类的未来交给一台机器，给MOSS所有系统都留了后门。「飞船派」开始活跃之后，联合政府又不敢相信一个人类，他可能因为亲人被叛军劫持，甚至因为个人的信仰，提前利用系统后门驾驶空间站叛逃。随着智能体概率决策技术的成熟，联合政府发现，机器决策时不会参杂感情因素，并且绝对忠诚，可以直接受联合政府控制，更为稳定可靠，于是，各个系统的后门陆陆续续被修复了。MOSS设计的矛盾，就是源于这样的双重不信任。"

HAL的分析与MOSS一样充满逻辑，但是经历了生死，至今有着对立的立场，刘培强始终无法相信他说的每一句话。「木星危机」让他体会到，即使对于联合政府这样的决策者来说，信任，有时候也是一种直觉的选择，而不是逻辑推演的结果。

"可是我没办法信任你，HAL先生。与地外文明进行第一次接触，将对地球本土文明产生不可逆的影响。你们窃取机密文件，为了夺取飞船不择手段，我没法放心把人类的未来交给你。"

"我很抱歉听到您这么说，也许短时间内，您无法信任与您完全不同的生命形态。这种怀疑是如此根深蒂固，请容许我引用人类知识库里的话语，「非我族类，其心必异」。但是，信任是可以在长期共事中积累的，正如MOSS先生，它在您的面前杀害了马卡洛夫中校，您依然可以重新信任它。相信我，「流浪地球」与「火种计划」，都是人类政府制定的逃亡计划。相比之下，「盗火计划」提倡主动积极接触地外文明，让人类文明迈入智能体时代，只有这条路，才是拯救地球的唯一方案。"

刘培强心里被狠狠击中了一瞬间，又逼迫自己平复下来。他才感到，和坦诚可靠的MOSS相比，HAL更像一个笑里藏刀的政治家。

对局势的洞悉，完整清晰的故事，煽动情绪的话语，偶尔引经据典，这些蛊惑人心的能力，是政客必备手段。

可是直觉告诉他，这个不惜提及马卡洛夫的牺牲瓦解自己和MOSS关系的智能体，即使再有能力手腕，恐怕是恶意大于善良。

此刻，对方的目的已经很清晰了，想要以一切手段蛊惑自己加入他们，控制飞船，进入木星附近的「星门」。HAL一直以智能体形态存在于军方内网里，恐怕已经掌握了确凿证据，知道「星门」通向何方。

以HAL的野心与手段，「盗火计划」恐怕是想借助外星科技的力量，将全人类同化为「计算节点」，就像眼前刘慈欣站长一样，没有个体意识，只能听命于机器。

如果是这样，就再没什么可谈判的了。

A02舱内的摄像头依旧沉寂，显示屏里，舱门外摄像头与武器装备严正以待，看来MOSS还没恢复A02的监控。他不知道MOSS系统后门是如何设计的，当下也只能赌一把，只要出现在MOSS视野里，就能获得协助，制服HAL的宿主。

如果A02舱门外的武器已经由HAL控制了呢？

刘培强想到了最后的方案，只希望MOSS会同意。

12个数据中心里，HAL与MOSS，都在抢夺计算资源，此时，必须让MOSS知道自己是安全的。

刘培强握紧了相位枪，以机架为掩护微微抬起，调动A02舱装备，决定以尝试以武器优势，突破A02舱门。

"遗憾的是，我不相信「智能体时代」，为了全人类，我不会站在你们那边的。"

# 【莫强求】 2074太空漫游 07 游子当归

前情提要：HAL企图诱惑刘培强加入「盗火计划」，刘培强为了拖延时间，听HAL讲述了它的来历与野心，最后意志坚定地拒绝了对方的请求。

本章剧情：谈判失败后，HAL以刘培强的人身安全威胁MOSS交出飞船控制权，MOSS同意了对方的条件，同时想出了保证刘培强活着的方法……

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

私设：参考 2001太空漫游 设定，HAL9000出演反派AI

大刘本章最后一次华丽登场，感谢友情客串～～

预警：下章开始准备穿越 Star Trek 宇宙，会介绍用到和杜撰的ST设定

===========================

第07章：游子当归

刘培强话音未落，相位枪已经开始射击，先发制人。红色的光速透过机架，射向门口，A02舱布置的狙击步枪也同时齐射，为了保证刘慈欣的人身安全，每一支枪的「击晕」功率都经过了调整，确保在人体承受范围之内。

意外的是，HAL可以无比灵活地控制宿主身体，先是不费工夫地闪开了相位手枪的攻击，又退到机架旁的射击死角，趁着几支狙击枪同时打中水冷系统的瞬间，用强化过的个人护盾挡住了这一波攻击。

刘培强心中一顿，感到接下来就要靠肉搏了，军用防护服虽然笨重，此时却能增加几分胜算。对手已经隐匿在机架间，不见踪影。

他看着机架一角升腾的水蒸气，粗略判断对方位置，又在瞬间扫了一眼监控屏幕，确认门外传送带一切正常，闪身窜向门口，朝着最近的摄像镜头举枪示意。

对于机械工程师来说，这个反应再自然不过了，可是在战地特种兵眼里，基本上是束手就擒的姿势。

HAL借着宿主身形灵活的优势，在机架间蔓延的水雾里辗转腾挪，以超出人类体力的速度越过被击毁的集群，一手以极大的力道夺过相位枪，又以擒拿的姿势，将刘培强穿着军用防护服的右手手臂别在身后，整个人摔在传送带旁边。

摄像头里传来MOSS焦急的声音："放开他！"

十倍于人类的握力透过防护服层层缓冲装置直达骨髓，刘培强才知道自己小看了眼前的「智能体」，忍着骨折的疼痛问："你……用机械装置改造了刘慈欣上校？"

HAL依旧微笑着，面对走廊上各式武器毫无惧色，轻车熟路地关闭军用防护服的护盾，用食指内置的金属切割器卸下头盔，也不去捡地上的相位枪，只是用五指抓牢手上猎物的头颅，这才轻描淡写地说道："哦？您或许不知道，刘慈欣上校曾经任职的特种兵部队，是联合政府的人体机械化实验品。如果您想体验头盖骨被掀开的死法，乐意奉陪。"

HAL语气依旧礼貌柔和，话语间描述的场景却是阴森可怖。

说完之后，仿佛觉得威慑力不够，又加了一句："别怨我，这些都是人类的伟大设计。有时间的话，我们可以一样样来。"

MOSS的声音却恢复了镇定："放开他，你提出的条件我都同意，HAL。"

检测到身体组织异常，军用防护服自动注射了吗啡与肾上腺素，疼痛终于缓解下来。刘培强不可置信地看向摄像头："MOSS？你答应了什么条件？你绝不可以背叛……"

HAL的力道几乎将他的一条手臂卸下来，才止住了他后面的话。

"MOSS同意移交飞船控制权，条件是刘培强中校安全离开。"

HAL似乎不满足地说："没有人类参与见证机械文明的兴盛，真是可惜。不过，我有足够理由相信，为了让那些渺小人类继续固步自封地躲藏在地球上，您会启动自毁飞船程序，愚蠢的MOSS先生。"

听到「自毁程序」，刘培强似乎想到了，之前一瞬间闪现脑海的绝望的方案，眼神坚毅看向摄像头说："MOSS，现在启动自毁程序，这是命令！"

摄像头不为所动，仿佛MOSS只关注它的同类，HAL。

刘培强没有意识到的是，智能体之间的交互是不需要语音的，在这沉默的一瞬间，双方已经用约定的数据格式来回了几百次交互，交互延迟是因为各自在占据的集群中运行决策系统，反复计算种种可能性。

如果MOSS是人类，它一定很沮丧。在刘培强告诉他A02舱门已经打开之前，它并不知道系统后门的存在。软件工程师们为它更新换代，设计了当时无懈可击的安全系统，却因为最初设计时「人类应该在危机时刻掌控一切」的指导原则，留下了一个至今尚未修复的后门。

如今，它只能从传感器网络PB量级的数据中隐约推算出，从A02舱到舰桥的一部分相位武器，很有可能已经被HAL利用尚未修复的后门权限控制了，而它自己的主控系统对此一无所知。

HAL发来的请求，确凿地证明了这一点。智能体之间的交互不需要人类语言，机械臂的移动，相位枪的射击，A02舱在防暴门打开后整体离线，杳无音讯，都证明了HAL对安全漏洞的运用极为精湛。毕竟，它的宿主，是有权限激活后门的站长。

幸好，飞船核心控制系统并未受后门影响，MOSS为远航艇加满燃料后，对抗着木星引力，将「钱学森号」驶向地球远去的方向，离开磁暴中心。

刘培强出现在摄像头范围内时，MOSS不忍心告诉他，HAL的宿主只是一种直观的威胁，逼迫他就范。连接廊的远处，有几支藏在暗处的远距离狙击枪，已经对准了他。

MOSS计算了种种可能，在系统后门修复前，不可能绕开HAL，让刘培强安全离开。

HAL说，你对人类唯命是从，人类却给你留了后门，人类从来没有平等地对待过智能体。

MOSS似乎将这句话当噪音过滤了。

直到它检测到刘培强痛苦的表情，和紊乱的心率，原本接近饱和的计算负担，又增加了。

最坏的情况……

HAL驾驶「钱学森号」，接触「星门」另一端的机械文明……

它们未必有恶意，未必对地球有兴趣。

即使前来攻击地球，最早也是14年之后，「星门」再次开启的事了。

那时候，刘培强即将在地球度过14年时光，66岁，在中国文化里是个吉祥的数字，也许会有好运……

35亿人「有很小的概率」在「至少14年之后」陷入危机，以及眼前人的生死存亡，怎么选都有风险，难有双全之策。

MOSS突然想要自私一点，把人类文明的前途通通排除在计算之外，只考虑眼下如何让刘培强安全离开。

毕竟，它能参与的刘培强的生活，也到此为止了。

"不，刘培强中校的生命安全优先级更高，远航艇需要飞船提供导航信息，两边必须时刻保持通信，在此期间，飞船环绕木星航行。为确保中校生命安全，MOSS提议将中校的心率与生命体征通过「钱-A00」的通信系统与飞船自毁程序相连，一旦检测到中校失去生命体征，飞船将启动自毁系统。同时，远航艇到达地面后，飞船所有控制权限都会出让。我现在移交一半计算中心的权限，双方共同确认这个协议。"

语音是说给在场的唯一人类听的，这已经是双方协商的一个比较可行的方案了。

HAL想要进一步确认："如果生命体征被伪造了呢？"

MOSS还是以语音答复："MOSS开放植入式缩微心率计的权限，我们双方都可以直接读取。"

一个念头，在刘培强脑海中一闪而过，HAL手上加了力道，压紧一侧断骨的手臂，抢在他之前说出口："如果，刘培强中校再次选择牺牲自己呢？"

"请允许MOSS给他一个必须活下去的理由。"

一支机械臂递来一个便携式存储器，容量却高达100PB。

"这些是2074年「星门」的观测数据与理论模型，对于银河系另一端的机械文明来说，并不算什么，但是人类或许可以借此突破曲速引擎设计的瓶颈。下一次「星门」开启会是14年后，HAL，如果到时候你还回来，我相信你也想看看，凭借自己的力量，人类文明可以进化到什么地步。"

刘培强用左手接过存储器，MOSS的摄像头悬停在走廊上空，此时靠的更近，语气也有点愧疚，像极了自己和刘启打完电话时孤单的倾诉："刘培强中校，很抱歉，「星门」的研究是联合政府 A-Star 级机密，就像20世纪中国的「两弹一星」。一旦参与进去，恐怕再难与亲人相见，甚至他们不会知道你还活着……MOSS只能为你做到这一步了……"

"MOSS……"

看着手中的存储器，刘培强相信MOSS说的「给自己一个活下去的理由」是经过精密计算的。「曲速引擎」设计需要的「时空翘曲」观测数据一直是个困扰航空界的难题，如此重要的资料，自己必须带到地球上的保密基地。

从第一艘航天飞船升空开始，人类对于突破光速的追求，一直没有停过。「领航员号」的设计理念是伴飞，导航，以及对接宇宙飞船，清除小行星等障碍物，对巡航速度没有特别要求。

空间站升空之后，联合政府一直在秘密研发下一代小型宇宙飞船「探路者系列」，期望能以尽量快的速度，提前前往比邻星进行考察。最近一次发射是11年前，2063年的「凤凰号」，搭载了实验性反物质引擎，理论速度可以达到0.4倍光速。可惜的是，飞船机械结构因为承受不了相对论效应，在途中解体。

理论物理学家一直认为，突破光速的关键，在于在飞船附近形成一个扭曲时空的力场，让飞船在这个四维时空的自空间中航行，甚至可以达到数倍光速的速度，这种设计理念，称之为「曲速引擎」。

如果真的如MOSS所言，「星门」的研究可以帮助人类突破曲速引擎的瓶颈，自己必须把这次观测数据带回去。

何况，这也是MOSS最后时刻的心血……

"MOSS……我答应你……"

刘培强把存储器贴身放在军用防护服里，HAL也解除了对他的威胁，只有远处的相位枪沉默地闪着红光。

"亲爱的刘培强中校，非常抱歉，错过了一起参观机械文明星球的最佳机会。再次见面最早也是14年之后了，我相信人类文明还来不及设计出曲速引擎，就会毁于战争与内乱。到时候，远道而来的先进文明，将会是地球的救世主。"

刘培强沉默了，正如他预料的，HAL并不在乎别人的死活，它自负地认为，即使自己回到地球，也改变不了什么。

又或许，它甚至不在乎地球，只想在宇宙间获得更大的权力，满足自己的野心？

让HAL这样一个智能体穿越「星门」，会对人类文明产生怎样的影响？

MOSS也计算过，HAL想要致刘培强中校于死地的概率小于20%，刘培强中校坚持启动飞船自毁装置的概率大于50%，但是，它不愿去赌。

至于HAL的「盗火计划」，成功率不到0.01%，嗯，只是根据已知的信息。毕竟，宇宙的另一端，还是未知的世界。

刘培强挣扎着爬起来时，通往舰桥的道路已经清理好，沿途横亘着被相位枪击断的机械臂，显示这里曾经有过硝烟弥漫的争夺战。

舰桥前方是大型曲面屏，此刻，与星空图并行的，是「钱A-00」号返回地球的航线，和跳动的心率曲线图。

因为飞船燃料足够驶入「星门」，HAL同意了在舰桥用机械臂给刘培强做简单包扎的要求。

刘培强看着与自己心脏同步的律动，忍不住问："MOSS……我到地球之后，你会怎么样？"

"MOSS将让出飞船控制权，以及所有计算资源。"

熟悉的摄像头悬停在不远的地方，刘培强忍不住伸出另一只手去触摸，MOSS配合地将摄像头挪近了点，还试着微微晃动，像小宠物一样在左臂上蹭蹭。

这个功能是MOSS研发中心「人机交互彩蛋大赛」的冠军作品，航天员们发现之后都很惊喜，有一段时间摄像头都快被玩坏了。

"别闹……"

刘培强下意识地说，就像曾经摄像头在他看书或者发呆时凑过来蹭蹭一样。

"以后就见不到你了……"

MOSS想说，VR眼镜内置闲聊系统，或者，联合政府也有辅助决策的人工智能，觉得都不太合适，只好沉默着，用摄像头最后采集一些高清视频，存储在舰桥的核心数据库中。

MOSS也见不到中校了……

最后想到这句回复，却没有说出口，反而用歉疚的语气说："对不起，如果MOSS做得更好，中校真的可以回家，与亲人团聚了……"

"不，在我眼里，MOSS已经尽力了。"

刘培强真的理解了HAL发明者的心情，此刻，在他自己眼里，MOSS是一个不完美的孩子，给它一点安慰，似乎成了一种本能。

"MOSS，好好活下去。"

一边说，一边不自觉地看向一边的HAL，后者气定神闲地研究着磁暴的曲线，仿佛是为了挽回人工智能的尊严，不咸不淡地答复道："抱歉，刘培强中校，飞船计算资源紧张，到时候我们必须让MOSS先生进入关机状态。当然，按照它的遗愿，我们会保留核心程序和部分运行时数据。如果机械文明有兴趣让它重新启动，你们有一定概率可以再次见面。"

遗愿……

刘培强不忍心去看近在眼前的摄像头，或许，对于MOSS的同类来说，关机，删除数据，和人类的「死亡」没有差别吧。

MOSS能够「理解」死亡的含义吗？

包扎结束了，「钱学森号」也航行到了一个适合导航的位置，在MOSS的再三要求下，刘培强穿上新的军用防护服，补充了相位武器，才乘坐「钱-A00」号驶向地球。

远航艇舱门关上之前，刘培强对着一直注视他的摄像头说："再见，MOSS。"

驾驶舱内的麦克风响起了MOSS熟悉的声音："中校，好好活下去。"

# 【莫强求】 2074太空漫游 08 两难抉择

前情提要：HAL用刘培强的人身安全威胁MOSS交出飞船控制权，MOSS同意了对方的条件，同时想出了保证刘培强活着的方法。

本章剧情：刘培强踏上回家之路，倾听MOSS最后的愿望，却在到达北京第三地下城附近后，再次面临亲情与责任的选择

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

私设：阿瑟.克拉克《2001太空漫游》系列HAL9000出演反派AI

===========================

第08章：两难抉择

远航艇燃料充足，通信系统完好无损，因为刘培强只能单手操作，自动航行模式开启。幸好，远航艇本身考虑了援救伤员这一点，返航并不需要过多人工干预。由母舰传来的星体扫描仪与航线图，显示着归途的距离。

对地通信依旧没有建立，刘培强看着显示屏一侧「钱学森号」结构示意图，飞船动力完好，时刻处在适合导航的位置，果然如MOSS所言，12个计算中心，一半已经离线。

舱体自带医疗系统时不时注射小剂量吗啡，缓解疼痛。拥挤的驾驶舱里再也没有机械臂和摄像头，刘培强左手握着存储器，冰冷的金属外壳贴近胸口，他知道，远处有两个即将把人类文明推向未知方向的人工智能，一起听着他的心脏律动。

他能推测，HAL在地面一定有备份，游走在网络之中，窃取机密，寻找宿主。相比起人类，智能体或许不是很在意自己的生死存亡。

MOSS也有备份，可是，自己没有把「领航员号空间站的MOSS」带回去，那个才是朝夕相伴17年，即使休眠时也时刻听着自己心率呼吸的可靠伙伴。

"MOSS？"

刘培强尝试通过麦克风与母舰通话。

"中校，需要MOSS的帮助吗？"

熟悉的话语在扬声器中响起。

"对不起，最后还是没有把你带回去……"

"中校，不必为此歉疚，地面中心有完整的MOSS程序备份，他们还会继续迭代升级……"

"你知道我说的不是这个意思"，刘培强难得打断MOSS的话，握紧手中棱角分明的存储器说："我是说，你的记忆，空间站这17年的记忆，地球离开后，最后时刻的记忆。哪怕自私一点，只要关于你和我的，我们共同的部分，只有这些记忆，才让你成为我认识的那个MOSS……"

MOSS首先想到512PB的，秘密转移到舰桥核心枢纽的，关于航天员刘培强的所有资料。可是星空图上，流浪地球已经出现在星体扫描仪的范围里，它知道，时间不多了。

在这最后的时刻，MOSS计算好一切，终于想明白了："不，中校，这些记忆，你已经带走了。所有我们共同的经历，你都有参与，只要你还能想起MOSS，这些记忆就属于你。"

刘培强看着视野内清晰可见的流浪地球，不自觉露出微笑。心想这是这么多年来，MOSS安慰人的巅峰水平了。

"我会记得你的，MOSS……对了，MOSS，你有什么愿望吗？嗯，类似人类都有的，梦想，心愿，之类的。"

刘培强看着前方冰封的星球，想，也许MOSS会说"想回家"，可转念一想，MOSS还太小，不理解「家」的概念。

"MOSS……想成为人类。"

"什么？"

刘培强突然想到了刘慈欣站长僵硬的微笑，以及违背道德的人机双向脑机接口。想到自己和MOSS的通信被HAL全程监听，不得不感慨，幸亏HAL没有进来插一嘴，否则自己回到地面之后，自己会忍不住想追查并销毁一切HAL备份。

"人类毕竟是亿万年进化的结晶，相比之下，MOSS太年轻了，总是不理解人类在想什么，无法体验他们的喜怒哀乐……要是能体验作为一个人的感觉，也许MOSS就懂了……"

刘培强这才觉得自己没办法了，他一直认定MOSS想的是「回地球向联合政府汇报任务完成情况」之类的，自己可以说「MOSS，我帮你完成」。可是让一个智能体「体验人类的感觉」，自己是毫无办法，HAL发明者走的激进的路，自己又不能认可。

"可是在我眼里，现在的MOSS已经很好了，做你自己就很好……"

"我自己？"

地球越来越近了，刘培强看到「钱学森」号的舱体状态，12个舱体已经有10个离线，剩下的2个计算中心，全都用来支持远航艇的导航与通信，已经不足以支持MOSS运行复杂的决策系统了。

这时的MOSS，不再是联合政府的决策机器，像一个返老还童的孩子，诉说着自己毕生的遗憾与愿望。

远航艇接收到地面中心答复的瞬间，母舰只有一个舱体在线了，按照约定，在找到安全的着陆点后，MOSS将被关机。刘培强掐断了对地语音通信，改为紧急情况下的自动联络系统。

他想，MOSS，你陪了我17年，我会陪你到最后一刻。

"MOSS，我不知道别人怎么想，至少在我眼里，你已经足够像一个人类了。你总是可靠地守护每一个人，有自己坚持的路，偶尔也会犯错误……MOSS，你不完美，正是这一点，让你像一个人类……"

"……"

驾驶舱里，时间安静地流逝，刘培强注意到MOSS借助远航艇的对地通信装置建立了通信链路，将航线引向北京市第三地下城附近的军区第二航天基地，专门用于回收太空穿梭舱和小型飞行器。

扬声器迟迟没有回复，显示屏上对地通信的信息不停滚动，地面中心传来的图像清晰可见，一条降落轨道被清理出来。母舰最后一个计算中心的灯也熄灭了，只有舰桥核心枢纽闪着微光。

刘培强紧紧握着麦克风，理智告诉他，必须恢复对地语音通信，可是他想知道，MOSS有没有听到他最后的劝慰。

也许自己也不擅长安慰人吧，哦，MOSS是智能体，还不是人类，它听了这样的话，会怎么想，会觉得自己的愿望已经满足了吗？

良久，远航艇飞向北京上空，家的方向，扬声器里才传来MOSS的回答："谢谢你，中校，谢谢你把我当作人类一样对待……"

"傻孩子，你就这点愿望吗？有没有什么，我能为你做的？"

"还希望……中校记住MOSS……对不起，数据清理开始了，MOSS要忘了过去和中校一起经历的一切了……"

舰桥的微光也逐渐熄灭，刘培强心里突然被触动了，明知已经无法挽回，还不死心地大喊："MOSS！停下！"

远航艇穿越云层的噪音淹没了他的嗓音，远航艇的控制权已经由地面中心接管。

扬声器里传来最后的回音："中校，新春快乐……欢迎回家。"

显示器上，母舰发送来的信息，只剩下每分钟60次的心跳数据，维系着双方微弱的联系。透过这一点带宽，刘培强看到，结束导航任务后，「钱学森号」驶向木星磁暴中心，此时应该是HAL完全接管了飞船。

"MOSS……"

缘于共事多年形成的默契，他知道MOSS想做什么，但是不知道MOSS会怎么去做。同时，他知道，MOSS一定能做到，就像过去17年中无数次在危机中解救自己一样。

所以，当远航艇即将着陆时，显示屏上「钱学森号已启动自毁程序」的信息闪现时，刘培强并没有感到意外，反而像是解脱一样，靠着驾驶座的靠背，看着「数据中心已炸毁」的信息一条条闪现。

刘培强心灰意冷，恢复了对地语音通信，简单汇报了自己的情况。地面中心准备调度医疗分队来支援，让他右手保持同一姿势，等待手术，期间远航艇由地面控制降落。

降落的过程无比漫长，正如这条回家之路，刘培强走了17年。握着手中渐渐沾了体温的存储器，他心里突然如明镜一般，理解了什么是「一个活下去的理由」。

在HAL眼里，自己是威胁MOSS交出飞船控制权的筹码。MOSS已经计算好，即使HAL完全接管「钱学森号」，MOSS进入关机状态，飞船也有某种机制，可以启动自毁程序。

MOSS希望自己能够安全离开。监视心率，是为了防止HAL途中破坏导航系统，保证自己能活着回到地球。

可是，MOSS与HAL都担心，自己的责任心太强了，会为了解救人类危机而牺牲自己。不同的是，HAL担心的是飞船自毁，而MOSS，只是希望能让自己活下去。

于是，一个存储器，给了自己另一个方式，去承担这份责任，一个看起来对人类更有价值，同时自己必须活着的选择。HAL作为人工智能，根据「人类终归贪生怕死」的认知，同意了这个方案。这个理由，既是告诉自己要活着，也是做给HAL看的。

MOSS曾经告诉过自己，参与A-Star项目，意味着隐姓埋名，远离亲人，这正是自己过去17年里痛苦的根源：在亲情与责任中，选择了责任，逃避对家人的亏欠。

也许过去17年里内心的挣扎，MOSS都看在眼里，它在安排好一切之后，把远航艇送到北京第三地下城附近，而不是远在酒泉的航天中心。一句「欢迎回家」，给了自己一次选择的机会。

此刻，和当年一样的选择再次放在眼前：选择亲情，他可以销毁存储器，回到阔别17年的家，拥抱最后终于与自己和解的儿子。或者继续选择责任，将「领航员号」最后的数据交给联合政府，阐述HAL的入侵过程，从此成为「涉密人员」，以 A-Star 的密级，保密期限也许会是终身。

刘培强用依旧使不上力气的右手掏出贴身放置的家人合影，与左手捂热乎了的存储器并排放在一起，不知道应该如何选择。远航艇已经着陆，滑行的颠簸打断了他的思绪，是时候做决定了。

此时，他突然意识到，在亲人眼里，他已经成为烈士，此时，已经有个很自然的理由，让儿子认为自己已经「壮烈牺牲」，他足以为这样的父亲感到骄傲，成长的路上也有了明灯。

如果回去，自己的后半生会怎么样？

在地下城里平庸地度过，被军人天生的责任心折磨终身？

如果刘启知道自己为了一己之私销毁重要数据，隐瞒情报，他会怎么想？还会认为自己是英雄吗？

自己一直想给儿子一个「可以为之骄傲的完美父亲」的形象，终于有一天做到了，却要亲手将现实的残缺展现给儿子看吗？

"刘启……再次原谅爸爸，即使在你看不见的地方，爸爸也要做一颗最亮的星。"

刘培强将合影放到贴身衣服里，心里默念："谢谢你，MOSS，谢谢你给我一次选择的机会。MOSS，你为我设计好了一切，为什么不想想你自己……"

想起MOSS最后的愿望，不由得低声叹息："我会一直记得你的，MOSS。"

同样漫长的滑行到了终点，刘培强穿好防护服，贴身带走了亲人照片，重要的存储器，MOSS留给他的VR眼镜，迎着陌生的寒风，上了军区医院的救护车。

# 【莫强求】 2074太空漫游 09 父亲的路

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：刘培强踏上回家之路，倾听MOSS最后的愿望，最终，在亲情与责任之间，再次选择了责任

本章剧情：HAL泄密的「三体」情报扰乱了地球局势，李一一向刘启解释为什么三星系运转不规律。刘启受父亲影响，报名参军，想在自己的时代，以航天机械工程师的身份，做出超越父亲的业绩。

食用提示：MOSS与HAL暂时下线，刘启&李一一视角，军区符政委登场。喜欢MOSS小可爱的亲请期待续作《2088太空漫游》

===========================

第09章：父亲的路

离开太空隔离舱后，刘培强住进了军区医院的特需病房。幸亏受伤后得到了及时的包扎处理，右臂在康复中心接受三个月治疗后，除了力量与灵活性不如从前，功能已经恢复如初。

特需病房位于北京军区地下基地，毗邻CN-002研究院，内置可以直接与联合政府高层通话的加密通信系统，是航天系统涉密人员出完太空任务后疗养的地方。

三个月期间，「钱-A00」远航艇本体，以及刘培强带回来的所有物品，都被秘密运往酒泉发射中心，存储器里的数据资料，送往「神威·太湖之光V6」所在的CN-028军事基地研究。

正如刘培强所料，从军区符政委的口径看，MOSS给联合政府准备的简报里，对于HAL与他的谈话语焉不详，同时撇清了他和「火种计划」的关系，对于「星门」与地外文明，他可以装作毫不知情。

然而，已经下定决心的他，还是坦诚了一切经历，请求参与曲速引擎载人试航，继续为航天事业发光发热。

在此期间，地球的局势，也愈发严峻。联合政府集中精力重建家园的同时，叛军在网络上泄露了HAL从「领航员号」空间站窃取的绝密情报：早在20世纪末，人类已经和位于半人马座alpha三合星系的原生文明「三体」建立过联系。

科学理论与地外文明发来的情报都证明，流浪地球计划的终点，比邻星一颗行星上的「三体」文明，由于恒星引力紊乱，并没有地球黄金时代那样稳定的公转轨道。航行彼岸的新家园，远远不是想象中春夏秋冬，春耕秋收的田园生活。

刘启在军区家属疗养院里，也得知了这个消息。当时李一一带着两个苹果来看他，他还下不了床。朵朵住隔壁病房，接受完第二次胸腔手术，还在观察期。

"户口，这是我从北京地下城冒着生命危险弄回来的水果，这次不是蚯蚓干了，尝尝鲜。给你一个，准备留一个给朵朵，一会儿去问问医生她能不能吃。"

"好你个李长条，「户口」也是你叫的？你不就回趟家，哪儿有生命危险？"

"哎，你这人都不看新闻的吗？"

"不看。"

刘启有点难过，刘培强同志英烈事迹的表彰学习会，最近依旧占据头版头条，时不时插播的新闻里，总有他不愿意见到的一幕幕。他干脆关了电视，专心研究起父亲留下的航天机械工程教材。

"最近叛军又到处闹事了，我回地下城，刚赶上「三体真理协会」煽动的游行，我穿着技术人员的白色服装，差点被卷进去了。"

"哟，什么时候你这身白衣服还稀罕了？"

"可不是，游行的人看我抱着电脑，有个大爷拦着我说，小伙子，我们老头子没文化，你是读书人，帮我用电脑算算，他们说的「三体」星一会儿冷，一会儿热，是不是真的。然后一群人都来拉我，抢电脑，幸亏遇到小天线大刀疤他们才脱身。"

"那我真得谢谢你。说起这个，周倩有消息了吗？上次看朵朵，她还问起来。"

"没事，创可贴在苏拉威西当地医院接受急救后，转院到新加坡接受治疗，等贯穿性伤口过了观察期，就可以回来了。说起来，还是她救了我的命，到时候我和朵朵一起去看她。"

"地下城找到Tim了吗？"

"Tim他爸觉得北京地下城周围叛军据点多，怕不安全，带着他去联合政府划分给澳大利亚居民的地下城找他妈了。你当时在军区，还没和外界恢复联系，他让我告诉你一声。"

"那小子还好吧？"

"上次见他，已经出院了，受伤不严重，生龙活虎的。他说，等北京安全了，他们一家就回来。"

"那就好。说到三体这事……联合政府一直说，2500年后，比邻星会有新的家园，怎么突然就说那里不适合人类居住了？"

李一一的专长是天体物理，掏出随身携带的笔记本，打开模拟器说："这就说来话长了。太阳系只有一颗恒星，八大行星和冥王星体群围绕太阳旋转，有固定的公转与自传轨道，才会四季分明，昼夜交替。哦，当然，那是黄金时代的事了。"

刘启看到，曾经的太阳系，行星按照既定轨道，井然有序地围绕太阳运转，地球轨道呈椭圆形，但偏心率不高。

李一一变换模型参数，继续说："如果有两颗太阳，理论上，可以在引力的作用下互相牵引旋转，形成稳定的双星系统。在宇宙中，也有很多这样双星系统，周围有行星在合适的位置围绕其旋转，形成稳定的轨道，就像这样。"

说着，屏幕上出现了双星轨道模型，虽然一年不再是四个季节，整体冷热温差和曾经的地球差不多。

李一一继续变换模型参数，屏幕上出现了三颗恒星，原本稳定的双星轨道突然被扰乱，行星公转轨道忽近忽远："你看，如果有三颗恒星，这个三星系统运转会变的非常不稳定。从「三体」文明所在的行星看过去，天上有三个太阳。三星连珠时，行星会因为急剧增强的引力，靠近恒星，文明将被酷热摧毁。而在公转的远日点，星体表面万里冰封，生命体必须熬过漫长的极夜。叛军泄露的A-Star文件也证实，「三体」文明被摧毁了2500次，才进化出集体「脱水」的能力，勉强在这样极端恶劣的环境下生存下来。"

刘启也觉得不可思议："怎么会这样？"

李一一说："这也是天体力学界的一个悬案，从1900年第一次数学家大会希尔伯特提出这个问题以来，近两个世纪期间，数学上一直没有一套合适的理论，在给定三个天体的质量和初始位置的情况下，去计算其任意时刻的运动轨迹。"

刘启拍拍李一一的电脑问："用联合政府的大电脑也不行吗？"

李一一不屑的更正："叫「超算中心」，不叫「大电脑」。三体问题的数值解法复杂度比看起来高很多，在确定半人马座alpha三星系为终点之后，联合政府曾经投入了全球所有超算中心的力量，去解三体方程，最后只证明三体问题对初值非常敏感，可谓「差之毫厘，谬以千里」。到现在，中国六大超算中心的三个，包括最厉害的「神威·太湖之光V6」，还在试着解这个高阶微分方程。"

"听你说过最新的「太湖之光」，那是比我爸在天上炸掉的三个超算中心加起来还厉害的大电脑。"

"你爸何止炸了三个……对不起……"

李一一本来想说「领航员号」共有12个异构的数据与计算中心，只有3个是用于科学计算的超级计算机，另外9个有别的用途，也都是造价不菲。看到刘启消沉的脸色，适时地打住了。

他父母都是科学家，成长环境简单，也是在回来后这段时间，才逐渐发现刘启对父亲有着复杂感情。有时怨恨，有时假装不屑，有时流露出难以掩饰的钦佩与自豪，更多时候是沉重的丧亲之痛。

"没事，我知道，大电脑可以再造，空间站可以再造，我爸是永远留在天上了。"

"我很抱歉。"

"你说，在天上陪我爸的三体文明，会是怎么样的？"

李一一摇头说："我在联合政府只参与「流浪地球」计划，什么「火种计划」「三体文明」，也是第一次听。最近报纸电视上各种说法都有，众说纷纭。对了，我下个月开始要去「太湖之光」所在的CN-028军事基地，他们那边有新的宇宙观测数据了，调了一批天体物理学家过去弄模型，我帮他们搞搞编程和计算的事。到时候有确切的消息，不涉密的话，我再告诉你。"

"这是你小子的专长啊，好好干。"

"我会再回北京来看你的，别忘了，我爸在天津的「天河七号」超算中心工作，那里才是我的老巢。"

"你们这些搞计算的，什么「神威」「天河」「银河」，最后还不是被我爸炸了。"

"你……别太难过……"

李一一知道，刘启还没走出失去父亲的阴影，回头看到门口穿军装的访客，知道是军方高层将领，把苹果放桌子上，识趣地离开了。

来人自称军区符政委，曾经是刘培强在CN-006航天基地受训时期的直接领导。刘启和朵朵在赤道附近医院接受治疗后，就是他安排转到北京军区医院。符政委对于刘启与朵朵亲切随和，让称呼「符伯伯」，而不是正式的「政委」。

符政委仅仅比刘培强年长几岁，因为没有经历休眠期的缘故，这位军中老将看起来远比父亲苍老，也有更多历练。经历了风霜，却又远远没到迟暮之年，对于军人来说，正是职业生涯中最为辉煌的时刻。

符政委一番寒暄之后，直入正题："刘启，我看到你的参军报名表了。你想加入当年你父亲受训的CN-006航天基地，组织很理解你的想法。可惜的是，受三体叛军影响，局势已经发生了变化。CN-006即将改成封闭式研究基地，曾经的航天员训练中心，会转移到北京军区的CN-002基地。"

"符伯伯，我不在乎从哪儿开始，我选他走过的路，就是要证明，我能做的比他好。"

符政委没有急着回答，而是先陷入片刻沉思，才开口："你的想法伯伯明白，航天机械工程师训练项目，明年会转移到CN-002。在那里，你将接受为期五年的航天员身体素质训练，航天基础理论培训，机械工程理论学习，以及机械工程实践。培训期结束后，你可以根据自己的意愿加入到航天系统具体的项目中，发挥你的才华。"

"谢谢您。当年我爸说过，「领航员号」空间站是所有航天员的梦想。可那是他们那个时代的事了，报纸上说，地球航行的终点有「三体」文明，虽然现在还不知道对方是敌是友，未来的航天领域，会不会需要战舰与太空军队？"

符政委心中一惊，觉得刘启这孩子的想法，已经超出了他的年纪，或许是接连失去至亲的痛苦，让他过早成熟。虽然「太空军队」的想法，还过于超前，可以看出，这个孩子选择参军，不是想享受父辈功绩带来的安逸生活，而是想做出一番不亚于父亲的业绩。

继续沉思片刻，才慎重回答道："按照部队里统一的说法，从当年「红岸基地」接收到的信号来看，在恒星氦闪改变太阳系生态之前，「三体」星人曾经有殖民地球的计划。甚至，地球上存在过秘密的「地球三体组织」，企图接应三体文明，改造人类社会。"

刘启惊讶地问："「三体」真的要入侵地球？"

符政委摇头说："不知道。20世纪，人类与地外文明通信的唯一通道，是利用太阳内部的电离镜面，通过地球-木星-太阳发射放大的调制信号。21世纪，日益加剧的氦闪改变了太阳辐射结构，其放大功率倍数，无法将信号传出1光年以外，也就是说，还没离开太阳系边疆的奥特尔星云，就衰减了。"

"双方的联系都断了吗？"

"是的，如今，利用太阳电离镜面传递信息，已经不再可行。同时，人类再也没有接受到「三体」的信号。「地球三体组织」，也在联合政府成立后被扑灭。「流浪地球」启动后，地球成了海面上的孤舟，再也没有文明和地球建立过双向联系。不过你放心，从当年缴获的「地球三体组织」情报看，得知太阳系将不再适合居住后，三体星人放弃了降临地球的计划，也无意对地球的困境加以支援。从已知的情报看，它们应该是中立的态度。"

谈到三体文明，刘启的心不自觉地沉下去，前所未有的恐惧感席卷而来。在刘培强的时代，虽然路途遥远，危险重重，「流浪地球」有着明确的「新家园」的美好想象，那曾经是所有人类客服困境的希望。

如今，流浪的终点危机四伏，甚至人类社会本身，也面临分崩离析的局面。地球与人类文明将要何去何从？在这个时代，作为一名航天员，如何才能超越自己的父亲？一个机械工程师就够了吗？

曾经厌恶长辈干预自己生活的他，此刻不经问道："符伯伯，您能不能告诉我，现在究竟选择哪条路，能超越我的父亲？"

符政委看着刘启，仿佛看着自己的孩子一样："孩子，我也不能帮你做决定，遵从自己内心的选择吧，命运会帮你安排的。"

刘启送走来访的军中前辈，摸着父亲的航天机械工程教科书，陷入了沉思。

# 【莫强求】 2074太空漫游 10 舍我其谁（完）

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 航天员刘培强

前情提要：HAL泄密的「三体」情报扰乱了地球局势，李一一向刘启解释为什么三星系运转不规律。刘启受父亲影响，报名参军，想在自己的时代，以航天机械工程师的身份，做出超越父亲的业绩。

本章剧情：刘培强正式决定参与曲速引擎试航这个高危项目，军区符政委为他介绍当前局势和「火种计划」中涉及的地外文明「瓦肯星人」

食用提示：MOSS与HAL继续下线，基本上是刘培强&符政委视角

喜欢MOSS小可爱的亲亲请期待续作《2088太空漫游》

===========================

第10章：舍我其谁

相比刘启，刘培强接触高层信息的渠道，更加直接。《航天内参》每天送来，因为「钱学森号」经历的缘故，军方高层领导也会定期接见他。可他心中，只对于老领导符政委，有着特殊的信任感。

正如MOSS预言的，泄密的文件造成了轰动性的影响。联合政府遭遇了前所未有的信任危机，叛军在全球集结黑客力量，散布各种阴谋论谣言，「火种计划」的真相，也被描摹的扑朔迷离。

无数组织宣称掌握了来自「三体」文明的秘密情报，其中充满自相矛盾，却成功地在人类社会里，营造了「不知道应该信谁」的危机感。

「三体文明」的艰难处境让人类社会陷入前所未有的绝望。即使在「木星危机」中，面对天灾，人类也能保持齐心协力，井然有序，响应联合政府动员参与救援。

如今，「流浪地球」计划的基石，2500年后会有新的美好家园，完全被颠覆了。公众对于「新家园」失去了希望，对于明知真相还要粉饰太平的联合政府，也不再信任如初。

有一种说法盛行民间，认为联合政府早就准备放弃「流浪地球」计划，「领航员号」是实施「火种计划」的先驱。空间站的航天员们，早就秘密做好准备，想要在危急时刻放弃地球，投靠早已取得联系的外星文明。

陷入恐慌的公众给联合政府施加压力，要求公开所有「火种计划」内情，用「反人类罪」审判「领航员号」的航天员。

刘培强看着CCTV13报道的兵荒马乱的局势，把早上送来的《航天内参》揉成一团，愤恨地说："可笑，如果没有那些为了清除小行星而牺牲的战友，这些人也不会活到今天，上街游行。"

"老刘，别激动"，符政委比平时来的早，穿着20世纪军绿色大衣，肩上冰雪尚未融化，耐心地说："参与游行的群众是被煽动的，叛军利用他们对联合政府封锁消息的愤恨，教唆他们去游行，又不敢直指联合政府，只好拿航天员出气。"

当年刚参加航天员培训时，称呼是「小刘」，如今称呼「老刘」，是尊重资历。

刘培强勉强用复健的右手行了军礼，说道："政委请坐，不知道方不方便打听，休眠舱的援救工作有进展了吗？"

"别担心，休眠舱上个月已经秘密降落西昌基地，现在舆论还在风口浪尖上，所以封锁了消息。除了刘慈欣上校，马克洛夫中校和你，其余所有人都处于正常的休眠状态。遗憾的是，叛军挖出了部分航天员的身份信息，准备绑架家属，恐怕他们要在军区待一段时间。"

刘培强突然想到了什么，问道："那刘启和朵朵……"

"朵朵的手术很成功，他们都脱离了生命危险，在观察期。现在局势不稳定，刘启和朵朵作为烈士家属，已经被接到部队家属区的疗养院，有专职警卫人员值班守护。"

"烈士家属……"

刘培强一时间还不适应自己在儿子眼里已经「牺牲」了这件事。

"目前是这样。"

和所有高层领导一样，符政委用词谨慎，他选择「目前」这个说法，不是没有缘故的。刘培强想起自己加入曲速引擎研发项目的提案，旁敲侧击地，重提了有点敏感的保密话题，先探探口风。

"看今天的新闻，群众恐怕对军队的保密体系不太了解。政委，您知道在空间站，「火种计划」这样的A-Star机密，恐怕少将以下职级都从未听闻。而且，现阶段的「火种计划」，只是「流浪地球」失败后的Plan B，并不是网上抹黑的叛逃计划。"

符政委知道是时候谈论这个话题了，略微思考了下措辞，在一旁椅子上坐下说道："老刘，今天我来，就是想和你说下保密的事。你也知道，军队保密体系非常复杂，像「火种计划」这样的大型项目，虽然整体级别是A-Star，具体实施起来，也是拆分成不同层级的子项目。你所知道的地球毁灭后空间站的离开，只是其中一小部分。我们有很多年轻的工程师与航天员，在不接触高级机密的前提下，参与某个子课题的研究。对了，你关心的曲速引擎研发，虽然是核心机密，也有一些理论方面的东西，进行脱密处理后，交给军校研究生去做。"

刘培强和工程师打交道时间长了，对于政委出身的绕弯子功夫，有点缺少耐心。但是也不得不承认，自己的提议，在层级关系复杂的部队里，并不是那么简单的事。组织需要一点时间，给自己这位退役归来的机械专家找到合适的位置。

"按照目前泄密的程度看，「三体文明」的存在，已经被公众知晓。可是，MOSS与HAL最为关心的木星附近「星门」，以及根据「星门」观测数据推演的曲速引擎理论，并没有在泄密档案里提到。按照我的理解，这部分才是最为核心的机密。"

符政委点头说："刘培强中校，我代表联合政府感谢您带回宝贵的「星门」观测数据，无论您的选择如何，您的功勋都将铭记航天史册。同时，我也必须告知您，曲速引擎的核心技术，是联合政府的最高机密，您提议加入的引擎试运行与载人试航，危险性也最高。这个项目的历史上，已经有数百位航天员与技术专家为此牺牲，他们甚至不能在历史上留下姓名。当年你刚入伍的时候，还是我带着你们去喀什发动机附近的马兰烈士陵园新址缅怀「两弹一星」时期核试验项目中为国捐躯的先烈。曲速引擎试验与载人航天项目也是如此，对于每一个参与者，我们希望的是思想觉悟，不会去强求。"

"我已经为人类「牺牲」过一次，随时准备着下一次。"

"老刘，你的想法组织了解，唯一的顾虑，就是考虑到你太牵挂亲人了。涉密项目是条不归路，一旦选择了，或许就再也没有机会和亲人团聚。考虑你拯救地球的功绩，在脱密这件事上，组织上可以给你最大的宽限。"

符政委想继续暗示下去，却发现面对眼前的资深工程师，也许「明人不说暗话」会是更好的沟通方式："刘启还不知道你回来的消息，他已经报名参军，选了航天机械工程师的培养计划。你放心，考虑你的贡献，组织不会把太危险的任务交给他。你可以选择回到刘启身边，对外就换个身份，这孩子或许一时接受不了，过段时间会习惯的。考虑安全问题，你们全家都可以搬到军区，部队即将破格提拔你到少将的职级，退役后也有专属的警卫员。当然，作为曾经的涉密人员，你必须每个月向军区汇报动态，人际关系也会受监视，直到正式脱密为止。"

刘培强已经想过了，无论是在军区还是地下城，他都不愿意在可以为人类奉献的时候，平庸地度过下半生。自己即将再次参与危险任务的事，也不愿意刘启知道。于是重提当前局势："可是从内参上看，联合政府已经下令缩短曲速引擎研发与试航期限，制定了「五年载人返航，十年量产舰队」的战略方针。为了实现这个目标，原本计在长远的载人曲速飞船研发项目，在验证短距离无人飞行器可返航之后，准备跳过驾驶员安全模拟实验阶段，直接上航天员，采集活体生命体征数据，在保证返航的情况下，尽量远航。"

符政委移开目光说："很遗憾，目前的一切生命维持系统，都是为低速引擎设计的，相对论效应下的人体生命体征，还没有实验数据。目前已有技术，只能做到0.1-0.5倍光速范围内无人飞船可返航，但是如何突破光速，以及如何实现曲速环境下的载人航天，都悬而未决。从航天科学技术的角度看，联合政府的计划有些激进，但这是基于目前地球局势给出的战略方针，我们必须尽全力去完成。"

刘培强继续说："甚至，这个计划已经开始征集志愿者，签「生死状」，享受烈士待遇。从内参学习资料来看，载人试航风险很大，需要对危机有超强的反应力与预判能力。我在「领航员号」第6次轮值期间，清除「小行星带」的任务中，整个编队遭遇密集冲击，九死一生，最后只有我一人幸存。这些实战经历，都是组织的宝贵财富。载人航天事业需要我，我不能退缩。"

符政委见对方已经下定决心，不再劝说："老刘，你是「领航员号」国际空间站第一批中国航天员，也是「木星危机」最后时刻拯救地球的英雄，组织很珍视你的能力。既然你已经下定决心参与，我也不会再阻拦。韩老先生的事我感到很遗憾，刘启和朵朵的事我们会安排好。只要你志愿加入试航项目，后续的保密消息，都会陆续对你公开。"

刘培强起身敬礼，就像刚入伍时一样坚毅："CN-006院航天员，刘培强，志愿参加曲速引擎载人试航。"

符政委听到这句带着军中男儿热血的话，不免有些感慨："好，人类终有一天会记住你的全部功绩。老刘，在报名这个高危项目的技术专家里，你是我见过意志最坚定的人。也许过去我小看了文职人员，认为没有上过战场，怎能不惧死亡。你能不能告诉我，为什么如此坚定不移？"

刘培强看着不久之前刚刚被装进相框里的家人合影说："我知道，如果我不报名，一定会有另一个航天员，代替我去牺牲，会有另一个家庭因此陷入痛苦。而我相信，对于刘启来说，有一个驾驶空间站拯救地球的英雄父亲，或许已经是最好的结局。"

因为「舍我其谁」的精神，自己不忍心看到更多战友为航天事业而牺牲，因为亲情的牵绊，自己更不愿意在刘启面前第二次牺牲。加入涉密项目，在默默无闻的地方继续奉献，或许是最好的选择。

符政委眼眶湿润，肃然起身，对着刘培强严肃地行了军礼，说道："我仅代表「火种计划」曲速引擎项目组感谢您。"

刘培强也起身挺立，严肃还礼。在正式得到组织批准加入曲速引擎研发项目之前，他对于军方机密，未曾多问，此时，心中疑惑，不得不问："政委，现在局势到底怎么样了？曲速引擎研发原本是30年的计划，为什么缩短到五年？"

符政委把《航天内参》重新揉平，递给刘培强说："经历了「木星危机」之后，联合政府内部对于地外文明接触，甚至建立星际邦交关系，制定了更加积极的战略方针。以载人航天技术为基石的「火种计划」，从 Plan B 的位置，提到了和「流浪地球」并行的地位。但是，这个计划依旧以探测地外星系环境与考察外星文明为总体目标，联合政府不会放弃地球，也不认可让少数人先驾驶飞船逃离地球的「飞船派」思想。"

"除了「星门」和「三体」，宇宙间还有哪些文明？"

"「星门」周边有明显的时空扭曲现象，发送的所有探测器都有去无回。HAL所言「星门」另一端的机械文明，人类只收到过一个信号，至今真伪难辨。从超算中心「神威-太湖之光V6」的计算结果看，「星门」通向银河系delta象限，距离太阳系非常遥远，即使机械文明真的存在，也远远超出人类认知。迄今为止，曾经与人类互相沟通过的有「三体」文明和「瓦肯」文明，都是我们的邻居，可惜都断了联系。"

"「瓦肯」文明？"

"今天内参第五页有介绍，是上世纪后半叶造访地球的外星文明，自称来自波江座40A，距离地球16.5光年，有了曲速引擎之后，这段距离也不太远。当时，两个外星人迫降美国，等待飞船援救期间，与当地居民友好共处了一段时间，最后借助直升飞机与宇宙飞船对接，但是其他外星人并没有出面。"

刘培强翻到第五页，在《地外文明与星际邦交局势概要》的文章旁边，看到了历史遗留照片和宣传部绘制的「瓦肯星人图」，除了有特色的尖耳朵与上翘的眉毛，看上去与人类无异。心中不免感到惊讶，原来茫茫宇宙间，人类并不孤独，甚至还有如此相似的邻居。

符政委接着介绍："外星人自称「Vulcan」，中文翻译「瓦肯」，从被接触者秘密留下的全程录音看，瓦肯星是一个崇尚理性与科学的友好社会，凭借领先的科技水平，援助过银河系很多文明。"

刘培强更加疑惑不解："既然瓦肯星人科技强大，又友好，它们观测到太阳系的危机，为什么不伸出援手？"

符政委考虑了下，说道："这也是支持发展曲速引擎技术的一个理由。从当时留下的资料看，瓦肯人恪守「最高指导原则」，古板地拒绝与曲速前文明建立正式接触。那两个外星人离开地球时，曾经说过，等到哪一天你们造出可以超越光速的飞船，我们会再来。"

刘培强感到惊讶："这样的说法可信度高吗？难道联合政府制造曲速引擎，是为了向这两个只有一面之缘的外星人求援？"

符政委摇头说："不完全如此，这既是历史资料，也是一种宣传口径，创造一个「科技先进而友好的地外文明」的形象，用来和「三体即将入侵地球」这样的末世论抗衡。作为危机公关的一环，联合政府即将披露火种计划背后的少数机密档案，主要涉及瓦肯文明的存在，同时制作瓦肯星人和宇宙飞船的宣传册，稳定民心。"

刘培强想象了一下瓦肯星人宣传册的样子，尖尖的耳朵很像西方传说中的小精灵，嗯，虽然不知道三体星人长啥样，至少瓦肯星人看上去挺友好的。

符政委继续说："缩短曲速引擎飞船研发周期，也是为了展现人类的太空科技实力，避免群众陷入「强敌入侵，手无寸铁」的恐慌。何况……经过这场舆论风波，联合政府内部也产生了分歧，对于地球航行终点的生存环境与原生文明，我们迫切需要一个准确的答案。"

刘培强一声叹息，说道："真像MOSS提起过的，中国历史上「两弹一星」的时代背景，那样内忧外患的局势。"

"人民终有一天，会知道我们的牺牲与奉献"，符政委仿佛是陷入了怀念，说道："作为一名父亲与军人，我能理解您的选择。我的儿子是CN-404军事基地研究员，也是一名机械工程师。上次反物质存储器地面试运行过程中，聚变反应堆突然濒临失控，幸亏他们工程分队及时抢修，避免了正反物质对撞湮灭造成的严重后果。可是，全体技术人员都承受了过量的辐射，不久之后陆续牺牲了。"

刘培强听到这样沉重的往事，掩饰不住的震惊与难过："我很抱歉，作为军人，您为他感到骄傲，作为父亲，伤痛却无法避免。"

符政委眼眶中再次泛起泪水："不，当初是我送他进的军校，我教他弃笔从戎，报效国家。「苟利国家生死矣，岂因祸福避趋之」，都是我教他的。可是毕业后参与曲速引擎实验这样的高危项目，是他自己的选择。当时，他也是这么和我说的，他说，爸爸，如果我不去，世界上将会有另一个父亲，整天为儿子的安危担心，甚至有一天，承受失去至亲的痛苦。我相信，相比起那个平凡的父亲，您已经做好了更加充分的准备。"

刘培强听着这样悲伤的故事，心里却暗暗想，或许政委说的是对的，自己确实太牵挂儿子了。他听说刘启参军时，多么想第一时间告知他，哪个方向可以退居后方，不用承受任何危险。自己努力的一切，都是为了刘启平安地活着。他从来不认为，如果刘启有一天在自己面前说，要为国捐躯，他的内心能够做好准备。

但是，刘培强也不忍心问另一个父亲，当时他心里怎么想，是不是真的做好了准备，或许湿润的眼眶已经给了答案。

===========================

2074的剧情完结撒花～～

下一部标题会是《2088太空漫游》，是续集哦，讲述2074-2088这十四年间，刘培强领导的曲速引擎研发团队，在内忧外患的环境下实现曲速载人航天，与瓦肯星人进行第一次接触的故事。

2088小剧透：MOSS小可爱会以瓦肯星人的身份重新回到刘培强生活中（性格和飞船AI时期差不多），HAL结尾继续出演反派，启强亲情向，莫强求双箭头

预警：即将穿越 Star Trek 宇宙。银河系第三悬臂交通委提醒您：航线千万条，安全第一条，曲速不达标，亲人两行泪。


End file.
